In These Dark Times
by magical-notes
Summary: Sequel to "Begun these Wars Have" rewrite of Revenge of the Sith. Several years into the war now, tension rises between the Senate and the Jedi, and within the Jedi order itself as the war nears it's end.
1. Wait, We're Smarter Than This

Flying free from another cloud of debris, Macavity looked around the battle from his cockpit. He winced slightly as another Republic ship was hit and turned back to their objective. Damn it, how had it come to a battle over Coruscant itself. "The General's Command Ship is dead ahead," he told Coricopat. "Head for the hanger."

"Mac, have you noticed the shields are still up?" The other Jedi was struggling to keep control of his own fighter, the amount of damage done to it during the battle that still raged on not insubstantial.

"So they are," Macavity replied, glancing down at the controls before flipping his fighter back over to back up and going for the generators, breaking the shields though the blast doors started closing almost instantly. "Sorry about that..."

"Mhm..." Coricopat managed to get his fighter inside, though it landed a good deal harder than he would have preferred. Them cockpit snapped open and he leaped out, lightsaber at the ready to deal with the battle droids that were quickly closing in.

Macavity didn't even wait until his fighter had skidded to a stop, already out before it hit the deck. It took only a moment to take care of the battle droids. he glanced over at Artoo, who'd jumped from one of the fighters. "Locate the Chancellor, would you little guy?"

The droid beeped at him and rolled over to a socket, hacking into the computer, pulling up a holocram of the ship.

Coricopat sighed slightly as the hologram appeared. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from there, the observation platform at the top of that spire." Of course, only the most inaccessible accommodations for the leader of the senate...

"I sense Genghis," Macavity growled.

"I sense a trap." His partner shrugged.

"Well let's go spring it then," Macavity said with a grin and headed for the elevator, glancing back at Artoo who beeped at him. He hated leaving the droid-leaving a piece of Vic almost-behind in battle but... "Stay with the ships. Or, ship rather since Cor's is gone."

Coricopat paused at the beeping, withdrawing a comlink and tossing it to the droid, "Keep this, wait for orders, hm?"

Macavity headed over for the elevator, and while they were waiting for it to come, several destroyers rolled over. "Oh come on," he sighed, reflecting their bolts and stepping back into the elevator when it arrived.

Coricopat breathed a soft sigh of relief, shutting off his blade to immediately hear a droid behind them, "Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em."

The Jedi glanced at his partner and relit his lightsaber, whirling to deal with the droids.

Macavity almost laughed at the absurdity of it, taking care of the rest of the droids before returning his lightsaber to his belt and crossing his arms over his chest.

Coricopat shook his head, "I love the fact that they always expect us to do what they say..."

"I know, it's almost cute how hard they try..." Macavity shook his head, as they arrived at the top of the ship. "That was...surprisingly easy," he said, getting his lightsaber out again before stepping out.

Coricopat lit his lightsaber, frowning as he stepped out, "Too easy. I don't like it…"

Macavity stepped out, and bowed down low when he saw the chancellor seated on an almost throne before the viewport. "Chancellor. Are you alright?"

"Genghis," Deuteronomy said, voice hoarse. "Behind you."

Coricopat turned at that, his eyes falling on where Genghis and two super battle droids had just stepped off of the other elevators. The Jedi glanced at his partner, "This time we do it together..."

"I was about to say that," Macavity told him with a grin.

"Get help! You're no match for him! He's a Sith Lord!" the Chancellor said from behind them.

Coricopat managed to offer Deuteronomy a smile as Genghis leaped from the balcony to land gracefully on the main floor. "Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty."

Genghis approached, "Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor..."

"Oh, I think he won't mind terribly," Macavity replied, flipping his blade in his hand and moving to one side carefully, before charging the other.

Coricopat attacked at the same time as Macavity did, and for a moment it appeared that Genghis would have trouble keeping up with them, but he fell into an easy rhythm of countering their blows.

Macavity seemed to be the only one not tiring at least a little, fueled on by something that looked an awful lot like anger.

Coricopat found himself thrown back with the force as Genghis whirled to ascend the stairs. The Jedi pulled himself to his feet and climbed the other staircase, blocking the blasts from the droids, and making quick work of them.

Macavity leapt over the stairs, reaching the top just before Genghis.

The Sith found himself facing both Jedi again as Coricopat reached the top. He countered them for a while before landing a solid kick to Macavity and catching Coricopat by the throat with the Force, lifting him and hurling him across the chamber. The Jedi's back hit a balcony railing and he fell to the main floor, unconscious. Genghis didn't waste time pulling the balcony down on top of his opponent. He'd finish that one off later.

Macavity snarled as his back hit the archway of the door hard. Goddamnit, his ribs had never really been strong to begin with, why was every Sith Lord out there after them? His eyes widened seeing Coricopat tumble down and he spun around hard, kicking Genghis off the overhang they were on back to the level Deuteronomy was on, and leapt down after him, bringing his light saber up hard.

Genghis countered the blow quickly, backing up, studying his opponent's moves as they fought. "I sense fear in you. Anger and Hate as well. But you don't use them…" he shook his head, even as he backed again.

"I don't need to use them," Macavity informed him, yanking his mind back from the anger he'd been feeling moments ago, attempting to reign it in.

Genghis' brow rose, "Harnessing it certainly doesn't help you."

Macavity's mouth twitched back into something that was almost a snarl. "I don't need it to defeat you," he insisted again.

"You're only fighting with a part of you. It limits your abilities." Genghis responded coldly, offering another rapid series of blows.

Macavity replied with another series of blows, quick and harsh, the anger leaking from around the edges. He slashed through the hand that was holding the red blade, cutting it clean off and froze.

Genghis gaped at where his hand had been, his blue gaze rising to meet Macavity's eyes.

Eyes huge, Macavity looked down at him, and started to take a step back.

"Kill him!" the Chancellor yelled from behind him.

Macavity froze again, whipping his head around to look at the other, having scooped up Genghis' blade before turning. "What? That's not the Jedi way, it never has been. We take prisoners, not kill them."

"He's too dangerous to be left alive!" Deuteronomy insisted. "Think about all the lifes you could be saving by killing him now and ending the war."

"Which would work just as well as taking him prisoner," Macavity insisted, frowning.

Genghis's wide eyes darted from Macavity to the Chancellor and back, silently pleading for clemency.

"We don't have the time!" the Chancellor insisted.

"He needs to be brought to trial!" Macavity snapped back. "I answer to the Jedi order, not you."

The Chancellor scowled as the ship rocked due to another explosion. "We don't have time for arguments," he snapped. "Do. It."

"I..." He knew that if Cori was awake this wouldn't even be an issue why was he... He caught his balance again as the ship rocked, looking at the Sith.

Genghis resigned himself to what he was hearing and frowned at Macavity. "Why are you hesitating? He's right."

Macavity gaped at him. "You are not helping your own case!" he snapped and the ship rocked.

"You have to do it now! Or something!" Deuteronomy cried, a look of worry crossing his face as the battle raged. Macavity looked between them once more and Coricopat's prone form before stepping forward.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, perhaps more to the order than Genghis, making quick work of the deed before stepping back quickly and freeing the Chancellor who ran for the door as Macavity stopped next to Coricopat, slinging the smaller Jedi over his back.

"What are you doing?" Deuteronomy demanded. "We don't have the time..."

Macavity shot him a long hard look. "His fate is ours," he snapped, going for the elevator. Just as they reached it, the entire ship seemed to tilt, internal gravity having been scrabbled as the walls suddenly became the new floor. Scrabbling inside the elevator shaft, Macavity set off along it, using it as a corridor for the time being. Soon enough through, gravity reasserted itself and the Chancellor and Jedi were suddenly hanging off the side. "Artoo!" Macavity yelped into the comlink.

Coricopat regained consciousness about this point to find himself still hanging from Macavity's shoulders over the, practically, bottomless elevator shaft. He righted himself, getting a grip on his partner.

"Easy," Macavity grunted. "We're in a bit of a situation."

"So I see...Did I miss something?" Coricopat replied dryly.

"Maybe," Macavity replied. "Artoo, can you get an elevator up? Slowly?"

The droid beeped at them for a moment that sounded like a negative. "Great," Macavity muttered and glanced down. "Cor, you have a grappling hook right? We can swing down and get into that door."

Cori nodded slightly, glancing up, "We'd best do it fast."

"Yeah," Macavity agreed, trying to reach his own and giving up. "Can you get it?"

The other Jedi moved carefully to withdraw his grapple and managed to get his partner's as well, handing Mac his.

"Thankee," Macavity said and glanced down to the chancellor. "You ready for this too sir?" he asked and got a quick nod. "Good," he said, hooking the end of his around himself and the Chancellor, before swinging the top up and getting them into the next elevator opening.

Coricopat followed suit quickly, swinging into the opening and getting to his feet, though damn his legs hurt. "Well...now to get off this ship."

Macavity nodded. However, upon reaching the hanger bay they looked around. "None of these will fly," Macavity said as Artoo rolled up to them.

"Damn it you're right." He looked around, "We'd best head up toward the bridge...hope we can find an escape pod."

Macavity nodded and the Chancellor didn't look terribly impressed with his rescue mission but followed the Jedi upward.

They make their way down a hallway, but are suddenly cut off and surrounded by ray shields. Coricopat muttered something under his breath.

"Ray shields?" Macavity demanded. "Wait a minute, we're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not." Cori responded, shaking his head.

"This is the oldest trap in the book!" Macavity exclaimed, shaking his head. "But... I suggest patience."

The other Jedi blinked at him, "Patience! That's your brilliant plan?"

"Yes," Macavity said, forcing a grin. "Artoo will be along shortly and he'll disable the ray shields." Even Deuteronomy looked less than impressed with that plan.

Moments later Artoo came skidding down the corridor. "See?" Macavity said, too soon as moments later Artoo was followed by several heavy destroyers.

Coricopat's brow arched, "Do you have a plan B?"

Several droids surrounded the two Jedi, their droid and the Chancellor as they were led to General Growltiger, who nearly hacked up a lung upon seeing them. "Ah, we've been waiting for you," he wheezed. "That wasn't much of a rescue."

Coricopat watched as their lightsabers were handed over to the General, "Depends upon your point of view."

Growltiger snorted, turning to look at Macavity. "Somehow I expected someone of your reputation to be a little bit... more."

Macavity rolled his eyes at him. "Well you're shorter than I expected," he said, eying the other's hunched over form.

"Macavity...do try not to upset him. We have a job to do." Coricopat sighed.

Macavity shrugged as much as he could with his arms bound behind him. Growltiger coughed and laughed. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape." He glanced at Artoo, "Artoo."

Artoo obliged by going crazy, shocking most of the droid guard back.

Coricopat turned, using the force to draw his lightsaber to himself, slicing through his own bonds before turning and dealing with Macavity's.

Macavity grinned a thank you, and used to force to free his own lightsaber from Growltiger who screamed out "Crush them! Make them suffer." However, it didn't take long to take out most of the droids on the bridge, the pilot trying to inform General Growltiger that the ship was starting to fall from orbit.

Coricopat found himself facing one of Growltiger's bodyguards, who was carrying a double ended electro staff. He sliced the droid guard's head off, only to find himself still on the defensive when it kept coming. Damn it.

Macavity took out the other main droid bodyguard by a few well placed slices, turning to General Growltiger who snarled at him, backing toward the viewport as the ship started tilting dangerously toward Coruscant's gravity well.

Coricopat finally finished off the bodyguard he was facing, turning to assist his partner against the General.

Growltiger snarled at both of them, grabbing one of the energy staffs and throwing it through the viewport and jumping through as everything not bolted down was pulled through as well, the Jedi and Chancellor clinging to different railings as the blast shield kicked in.

Once internal gravity was restored, Macavity turned to the controls, and watched as lights flickered, informing him one by one the escape pods were launching. He turned. "All the escape pods have been launched!"

"Growltiger. Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Coricopat asked his partner.

"You mean can I land what's left of it?" Macavity said, settling in front of the controls as Deuteronomy silently did the same. "Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in," he said, hitting different controls as Artoo beeped behind him.

Coricopat settled in another seat to keep an eye on altitude and temperature readings, they just had to get through the atmosphere and landed. Who was he kidding...? "Just." He started following any instructions Macavity gave, but all were thrown forward as the ship lurched and the back half came away.

"We lost something," Macavity said, eyes huge.

Coricopat swallowed, "Not to worry...we're still flying _half_ the ship." He turned his attention back to the readings. "Eight plus sixty...We're in the atmosphere." Now to hope they made it _through_.

Macavity sucked in a deep breath, pointing to something. "Artoo! Grab that and keep us steady."

Several other ships came into their view ports, including a couple fireships. "We'll take you in," one of them said, spraying water over their hulk.

"We're coming in way too hot..." Macavity muttered.

Coricopat braced, murmuring under his breath, "Easy...easy..." They just had to get through this in one piece...

The ship hit the landing strip with a screech, skidding forward with further loud protests, the cockpit jumping every several seconds as it started to finally slow down, finally coming to an abrupt halt with a painful shudder.

"Another happy landing," Macavity said, voice shaking though he put on a grin for the others. Artoo whistled lowly.

Coricopat managed a wan smile, "If we disregard the control tower we took out on our way in..." He took a moment to gather himself before standing and clapping a hand on Macavity's shoulder. "Well done."

Macavity sucked in a breath and let it out. "Thanks. I'm going to go… collapse on the ground outside now and promise to never leave it again."

"I think I may join you..." He motioned toward the exit from the ship.

Macavity nodded, but turned to the Chancellor. "After you sir," he murmured, and the three departed from the ship, Artoo whistling behind them.

* * *

><p>Dramatic battle! Welcome to the third and final story, in which we play fast and loose with the plot from here on out. Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Your Turn to be Poster Boy

Macavity glanced over at Coricopat as the Chancellor got out of the air taxi, almost instantly being greeted by all the other dignitaries and Senators. "You're turn to play poster boy," he murmured.

Coricopat shook his head, "Oh no you don't. You had as much planning in this as I did. I am not dealing with the senatorial dignitaries on my own..."

"I am not sitting through the endless speeches," Macavity replied. "You deserve your glorious day with the politicians." He paused, looking past the main gaggle. "Besides, one of us needs to report to the council and... well, I think someone's been missing you."

Coricopat looked past the majority of the senators to Mistoffelees. He finally sighed, "Alright, go on then."

Macavity clamped him on the shoulder and left-not sure if he was going to report to the council, curl up in a ball and shake, or try and find Victoria first.

Coricopat watched him go and then made his way toward the senators, managing to disguise the fact that his lower back hurt with every step pretty well.

Mistoffelees stood to one side, having already greeted the returning Chancellor, seeing as he was the Senator from the man's original homeplanet. Once that duty was discharged though, he fell back, soon enough standing next to the Jedi. He turned his head to finally take a long look at the other, having wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the other the moment he saw him. "Are you alright?" Mistoffelees asked Coricopat softly, laying one hand on his arm.

The Jedi nodded, "I'm fine. Tired, a little shaken, but fine."

Mistoffelees looked him over again. "Mhm." He glanced at the gaggle that was moving further away before saying softly. "Do I have to take you to a hospital or will icing whatever hurts work?"

"I'm fine."

"I've fulfilled any obligations I have today," Mistoffelees said, just as softly. "Can leave now with little problem. And, seriously, I can read your body language well enough to know we're at least picking up ice on the way home."

Cori sighed, "Fine, ice will be adequate."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile before taking a step back. He took the longer route to the airspeeder, walking just a bit slower than usual. Coricopat considered how much he'd hear about ducking out alter and decided he didn't care, heading toward the speeder.

Offering him a grin, Mistoffelees got into the pilot seat and started it up. Coricopat settled gingerly in the passenger's seat, glancing at the smaller man and offering him a slight smile.

"I promise to be a responsible pilot," Mistoffelees told him, taking off and heading for the apartment, through rather light traffic for the planet.

"Good to hear. How are you doing?"

"Alright," he replied, voice soft. "Some days it feels like the Senate is falling apart and I hate the fact that years later we're still at war. And, everlasting force, I miss you."

"I miss you too. And the war's starting to come to an end..." _Hopefully._

"I hope so," Mistoffelees said, voice still soft. "Because if it doesn't end soon, I'm not sure we'll be able to call ourselves a democracy anymore, considering the amount of emergency powers that man has been gathering..." he scowled at the thought of the Chancellor. He'd never much trusted the man, and couldn't understand why everyone else did.

"You don't care much for him."

"No," Mistoffelees answered faintly, daring a glance from the road to Coricopat. "Do you?"

He shrugged, "He's the chancellor. I've only a select few politicians I can abide, and frankly I'm not certain he's on that list."

"I really hope I'm on that list," Mistoffelees said, offering him a grin before it slipped again. "I... the first time I met him was right after the Battle of Naboo," he said, tapping a finger against the steering wheel as he talked. "He seemed so smug to have been named Chancellor, and like everything had come out according to his plan but... so many people had died during the occupation and during the battle and all he cared about was getting his power. Now it's like a bigger version of those events as it's not one planet but the entire galaxy he's got at war, and he's gathering up even more power."

Coricopat sighed softly, "That...is probably a rather reasonable assessment, but there's not much we can really do..."

The Senator sighed. "There should be. That's the point of a democracy. But I know, especially now, at this moment, there's not a lot to do. I just wonder if the war ever does end, what would happen."

"We need to worry about ending the war first. After that we will see."

Nodding, the Senator landed the speeder at the apartment, almost scrambling out and waiting for Coricopat inside. Coricopat carefully made his way into the apartment, arching an eyebrow at the senator as the door closed behind him.

Catching the Jedi's face between his hands, Mistoffelees leaned up to kiss him as soon as the door was closed, carefully considering the fact he was sure the other was at least somewhat injured. But he'd wanted to kiss the other since he saw him, and took the chance as soon as he could. Coricopat ignored the twinge in his back as he wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees, drawing him closer as he leaned down into the kiss.

For a long moment the smaller man lingered in the kiss before finally drawing back, resting his forehead against the others. "Should get you some ice?"

Coricopat shrugged very slightly, "I'm fine."

The Senator didn't look terribly impressed by that answer. "Coricopat..."

"Hm?"

"You're injured aren't you, and not admitting to it?"

"It's not that bad."

"Cori..."

"I'm alright!" he protested.

The Senator gave him another look, starting to pull his robes off. The Jedi sighed, shrugging off his cloak and managing not to wince. Mistoffelees managed not to roll his eyes when he noticed the suppressed wince and got the tunic off, glancing at Coricopat's back. "It's already bruising," he sighed. "Go lay down already and I'll get the ice. Or bacta maybe in this case."

"Ice will be fine." Coricopat replied shortly as he made his way to the bedroom.

Closing his eyes, the Senator shook his head, fetching the ice and darkening most of the windows as he went through the apartment, making his way to the bedroom, pausing for a moment in the doorway and just soaking up the presence of the other.

Coricopat turned his head to look at the smaller man, "Hm?"

"I missed you," Mistoffelees said, coming forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, putting the ice carefully on the already rather large bruise. "I didn't know when you would be able to come home again..."

"I missed you too. And I'm home now, and hopefully here for a while at least."

"I hope so too," Mistoffelees said, leaning over enough to kiss his shoulder lightly, before curling up on the bed next to him. Coricopat offered him a slightly tired smile, twining his fingers with the other man's.

Mistoffelees gave him a smile in returning, bringing their entwined hands up to lightly kiss the back of Coricopat's. "I'm glad you're back, for however long it may be. How... how have you been?"

"I've been...decent. Missing you."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, decent is better than it could have been then."

Cori nodded slightly, "Indeed it is. And I'm back and in one piece."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said and sighed. "Damn it, I just wish the war was over..."

The Jedi nodded slightly, "I know. I think we all do."

"True," he murmured softly, kissing the back of Coricopat's hand again. "It's a little selfish of me too but..." he shook his head. "I'm just glad you're home. Hopefully it means I'll be able to sleep the next couple nights..."

Coricopat sighed, releasing Misto's hand to trace his hand down the senator's cheek, "You've been having visions again?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head into the hand, nuzzling against it softly. "Yeah. Sometimes. I don't always need to news to tell me when there's a big battle anymore."

"Oh, Mistoffelees..."

"It's not... it's not that bad usually but..."

"But?"

"But sometimes it is," he said softly, with a sigh. "Sometimes I wake up and I'm not sure you're really alive still or not."

Coricopat shifted, turning to prop himself up on his elbow, disregarding the fact that it caused the ice to slide off of his back. He gently drew the other close, "Oh, love."

The Senator tried to protest for a moment longer, pretend that he was fine, really, and gave up, burying his head against the Jedi's chest and shaking slightly. "But you are. You're alive and you're here. So it's alright..."

"I am, but that doesn't mean that it's any less worrisome for you when I'm not."

"No," he agreed. "It's not any less worrisome. But I'd rather not worry so long as you are here. I'd rather just enjoy the fact than fret."

The Jedi nodded, running his hand over Mistoffelees' hair. Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, settling down further against the other. "Missed you," he murmured softly. "Love you..."

"I love you too, so very much."

"I'm glad," he said, voice still soft, shifting against the other. "Everlasting force am I glad..."

Coricopat settled back, keeping his arms around the smaller man.

o.o.o.

Several hours after landing the remains of the ship, Macavity found himself at the door to Victoria's hotel room. She was luckily back on the planet again, as far as he knew undergoing treatment again.

Victoria looked up when he entered, motioning for her handmaidens to leave. She rose carefully. "Macavity..."

He offered her a smile, exhausted. "Hey, Vic," he said softly.

The queen moved over to him, taking his hands gently. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," he said, attempting to bluff and realized it, shaking his head slightly. "No. But I will be. How are you?"

"I'm..." She shrugged, "Doing alright. Tired, far more than I like, but alright."

"Good," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her temple. "Good that you're mostly alright."

She leaned against him, sighing, "How long can you stay?"

"I don't know," he said, wrapping his real arm firmly around her, and resting his mechanical hand lightly against her waist, burying his face in her hair. "They should allow us some time..."

Victoria nodded slightly, "Alright...Is something bothering you, Macavity?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just tired. And sick of war..."

She pulled back enough to study his face before nodding, "…As long as you're sure."

He nodded, a bit firmly. "Yeah. Everything's alright."

"...Very well." She sighed softly, glancing toward the couch, "Come sit down?"

He paused and nodded. "Alright, sounds good," he murmured, leading her over and sitting down hard.

She settled down next to him, moving gingerly. The queen kept her hand twined with his, her other hand on her abdomen. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too," he said, turning enough to look at her, and noticing where she was holding her hand, frowning at it slightly.

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, too tired I think. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes, Macavity. Are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not the one sick..." he murmured. "I'm just fighting a war."

She looked down, "'Just.' It's hardly a matter of 'just.'"

"No," he said with a sigh and pulled her closer again, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's not just. But it's part of what a Jedi does..." *And I am such a bad one...*

She sighed softly, "I suppose..."

He nestled a bit closer to her with a sigh. "It'll be over soon though," he murmured. "It has to be... there's only one general left..."

"There's what..?" She pulled back just enough to look at him.

"General Growltiger," Macavity said. "He's the only one left alive. ... Genghis is dead."

She paused at that, "What happened?"

"A battle," he replied, voice neutral. "Like any other battle. He was killed during it."

"I see..." Something was off about his tone, but she didn't pursue it.

He swallowed and nodded. "So there's just Growltiger left. And then we should have peace."

She smiled softly, leaning her head against his chest. "I..."

"Yeah?"

Considering for a moment, she finally shook her head, "It...it can wait."

"No, what?" he asked, pulling back enough to meet her eyes. "Did something happen?"

She managed a slight smile. "Sort of? I.." Victoria took a deep breath, "I'm expecting, Macavity."

"Expecting...?" he asked with a blink, not quite comprehending.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, meeting his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening, he stared at her for a long moment, then down to her stomach, and then back up to her. "You're...?" He was floored, unable to respond yet.

She nodded very slightly, "Yes…"

"With mine?"

"Yes."

He blinked, and with a soft cry engulfed her in his arms again. "I... Oh _Vic_..."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I..."

"Are you... are you going to be able to carry the pregnancy?" he asked softly, the thought hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I...I think so. The doctors seem confident," came her quiet response.

"Good," he murmured, holding her a bit tighter but still carefully. "Good..."

She leaned her head against his chest, swallowing hard, "I..I love you."

"Everlasting force, I love you too, Vic. We'll get through this, just like everything else, yeah?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah."

"I love you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head again.

* * *

><p>Two things: Oh god, Misto matured. I'm not sure what to do with that, but he's come quite a way since the first story. Though... let's see, if he was 19 or so in the first story, 2425 in the second, he would be... almost thirty in this one if the war was going on 5 or 6 years, which I want to say it was. Huh. So he's matured.

Secondly: Sometime during the war Mac and Vic clearly gave in. It occurs to me, we meant to write that as a side story/interlude, which we might still, or we'll leave as is. But they've been together romantically for at least a couple years now.

Cheers all, and remember, reviews are like cookies for authors. Thanks so much for all the feedback we've been getting!


	3. We Can Only Hope

Jerking awake, Mistoffelees nearly fell out of bed, scrabbling to get the covers off and he was up and moving before he even registered it, heading up toward the veranda. Coricopat startled awake at that. He was on his feet quickly and a moment later, having caught his bearings, followed Mistoffelees onto the veranda.

Mistoffelees turned his head at the sound of the other approaching, from where he was leaning against one of the pillars, looking out into the night and shivering slightly, having forgotten the thick robe he usually wore.

Coricopat moved over, almost silently, and gently took the other in his arms, as much to lend heat as anything. "What happened?"

The smaller man leaned hard against the other. "I don't, I don't know. A nightmare."

The Jedi kissed the top of his lover's head, "What was it?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head back and took a deep breath. "I... it was... I'm not sure," he hedged, shaking again.

"Mistoffelees...?"

He shook his head again slightly. "It was... you. And Macavity. And I don't know what happened but it... he... you were fighting. And... I think he killed you."

Coricopat paled at that, "Th-that's not possible."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "No, no, you're right there..." he shook his head. "It was probably just a nightmare n-not a vision."

The taller man nodded very slightly, holding the senator close. "Probably."

The smaller man tried to get his heartbeat to calm back down, matching it to Coricopat's as they stood there. "God, I just hate..."

"Hm?"

"I hate dreams like that," he murmured. "Dreams or visions, over and over sometimes I see you hurt and I..."

"And I always come out alright," he reminded quietly.

"I know that now," he murmured, pressing harder against him. "But... in the middle of the night when you aren't here and I don't know if it was a vision or just a nightmare..."

Coricopat held him tight, "I know..."

"Everlasting force I hope that was just a nightmare..."

"It has to be," Cori replied.

He nodded, and shivered slightly again. "Should... should... return to bed."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But honestly, just laying there holding you will be alright at this point..."

"Alright." He led the smaller man back inside.

Macavity looked around the Jedi Temple, settling his robes a bit more firmly around his shoulders. Coricopat approached him quietly, it felt almost strange to be back there again, "Macavity."

"Hey, Cor," he said, turning his head slightly. "How you doing?"

"My back's starting to feel a bit better. You?"

He shrugged. "As well enough as can be expected. How's your Senator doing?"

"He's been having visions again. And nightmares when he's not having visions."

Mac's eyebrows rose slightly. "Sounds like some restful evenings then."

"It's not every night, just with an alarming frequency," Coricopat replied, not sounding too happy.

"Well," Mac shifted. "Are his visions bringing up anything interesting at least? Should we be worried about something?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell sometimes whether it's a nightmare or a vision."

Macavity nodded at that. "I guess that makes some certain levels of sense after all."

"Would be nice to know sometimes though..." Coricopat sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Hard to see, the future is," Mac replied, mimicking Yoda. "Sure would be useful though, to know what to watch out for."

His partner glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his grey gaze scoping over him, "It really would."

His brows rose at that. "Something on your mind, Cor?"

The other Jedi shook his head, "No. It's nothing."

"If you're sure, which you don't sound," Mac replied.

"I'm not certain."

"Feeling cryptic today?" Mac asked, teasing.

Cor managed a smile, but it quickly faded, "What do you think of the Chancellor?"

"The Chancellor?" Macavity blinked in surprise at that. "What about him? That's a sorta off question."

"Not really. The Senate's been giving him an awful lot of executive powers. They're voting on more today."

"Well, it's a time of war, isn't it? He needs to have that power."

"And when we're no longer at war?"

"Well, one would assume he'd give up that power, right?" the auburn haired man shrugged.

"Do you honestly believe he will?" Coricopat's skepticism was blatantly evident in his voice.

"You sound like you don't," Macavity replied, giving his partner a long look.

"I think he's enjoying the power too much. I think he's been given far too much power already."

Macavity scowled at his fellow Jedi. "He's our leader in a time of war. What else do you expect?"

"I would expect us not to sign away all of our freedom!"

Rocking back on his heels slightly, the auburn haired man considered him for a long moment. "What's gotten you into such a twist. He's a strong leader, which we need in times like these."

"He's gotten almost all of the Senate's power consolidated, and he doesn't seem the sort to return it."

"You're just paranoid," Macavity rejoined. "What's brought all this on? Seriously?"

"I've just come from speaking with the council. He wishes to see you."

"And what, you thought you'd give me a lecture about him first? Why?"

"Because I don't trust him. He wouldn't say what he wants, and it's making me nervous."

"He's a great leader. I'm sure history will be kind to him, even if you're not," Macavity snapped in reply.

"History will be kind to him because it's the ones who win who write it. But mark my words Macavity, if what's been seen by those who see him more than you or I is true that victory will not be for the republic," Coricopat kept his voice level.

"Who sees him? Not your—" he bit off the rest of the statement considering where they were. "What, the Senator doesn't like him or something?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then who the hell you talking about?"

"He doesn't trust him. I agree with him," Cori responded.

"So it was him. You think you might be a little clouded when it comes to him?"

Cori gaped at him, "I do have my own thoughts and opinions, Macavity. And when I see something to counter his concerns I'll reevaluate them. The Council is concerned as well."

"The council prefers dogma to reality," Macavity replied. "You know that as well as I do."

"I'm just saying be careful, Mac."

Macavity paused and nodded. "Right, sorry. Little on edge I guess."

"We all are. Is something extra bothering you, Mac?"

The other Jedi paused. "Why would there be?"

"I don't know, just checking."

"Yeah, sure. So, the Chancellor wants to see me then?"

"Yes, he does," a note of wariness entered Coricopat's voice.

"Any idea when or what about?" Macavity asked, glancing away and then back.

"He wouldn't say."

"Well that's useful," Macavity shrugged. "Suppose I should at least start heading out that way. You're alright though?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Coricopat met his partner's eyes.

Macavity shrugged. "Hell if I know. Good luck with the council then."

"Thank you. Good luck with the Chancellor. And please, be careful."

"I'm always careful," he huffed, glancing at his arm. "You too."

Cori sighed, watching him go and heading down one of the other corridors.

Coricopat slipped into the Senator's apartment, hanging his cloak up as he glanced around, listening, "Mistoffelees?"

The Senator poked his head out of the bedroom, where he'd been curled up on the bed going through reports. "Cori!"

The Jedi offered him a gentle smile, "Good evening. How are you doing?"

Mistoffelees moved forward to wrap his arms around the other's waist, standing a bit back. "Well enough. Nursing a headache but that's the least of anyone's worries really. Are you alright?"

Cori's arms looped around the smaller man's waist, "I...Yes."

"Because force knows I'm always happy to see you, but when you come in with that expression, something's usually up."

"I'm, honestly a bit worried," Coricopat finally admitted.

"Always are," Mistoffelees hummed, smiling faintly. "What is it, love?"

"It's Mac. The Chancellor wished to speak with him today. Something's got him snappish, and it's more than the usual stresses we're under." He sighed, resting his forehead against Mistoffelees'.

Mistoffelees ran a gentle hand up and down his back. "Any thoughts on what's going on?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me. I asked him if anything was bothering him and he wouldn't say. He avoided the question. Admittedly it was after our...discussion regarding the Chancellor."

"Do I even want to ask how that conversation went?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head slightly as he asked the question.

"Not well. He seems to think there's nothing wrong with what's going on."

"Nothing?" the Senator asked. "Is he willfully ignoring or delusional?"

"I don't know. I...I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me?"

"The answer will almost indubitably be yes," Mistoffelees replied softly. "What is it?"

"I need you to ask Victoria if there's something going on that would be a cause for Mac to be so...on edge I suppose."

The Senator blinked and then nodded. "You're really worried."

Cori nodded, "I am. Mac and I haven't seen eye-to-eye on everything, but he usually listens at least somewhat to what I have to say when I express a concern."

The smaller man shifted slightly, trying to ignore the dreams he'd been having. "I'll ask her next time I see her, alright?"

"Thank you, love."

Mistoffelees hummed again, finally nuzzling closer to the other. Coricopat tightened his embrace, kissing the other's temple, "I love you."

"Good," the smaller said softly. "Cause I love you too."

The Jedi drew back enough to brush a lock of hair back from Misto's face, "You amaze me, you know that?"

"Me?" he asked with a faint grin. "What did I do?"

"You're you. That's really all you have to do."

He laughed softly, pressing up to kiss Coricopat lightly. "I'm really not all that."

"You are to me." He leaned down to kiss the other briefly again.

"I'm good with that," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Good," Coricopat kissed him again as he guided him backward toward the bedroom. Mistoffelees glanced back and laughed softly at that. "Oh. Alright."

o.o.o.

Shortly after his conversation with Cori, Macavity was escorted into the Chancellor's chambers nearby the Senate building. They were certainly plush chambers to say the least, the walls decorated with ancient carvings that he looked like the Chancellor had stolen from a museum, the chairs upholstered in red and the latest in furniture fashion.

Looking around once he was left on his own, Macavity crossed his arms over his chest, tugging his robes a bit closer around himself. This much opulence made him slightly uncomfortable, though he should have been used to it, having been around Victoria for long enough now. But there was a difference somehow between Victoria being queen—even though she was an elected queen—and an elected Chancellor during wartime.

Victoria at least was tasteful.

Macavity shook his head at his own thoughts, shifting again as he continued waiting. Mediating was one thing but he hated to be left along with his own thoughts.

Finally, Deuteronomy appeared, smiling warmly at the Jedi who hesitated before returning the smile, though it was a bit more cautious and less warm. "Jedi Macavity, I'm so glad you could make it here."

"Thank you Sir. Though I am somewhat confused as to why you called me here."

"Simply to talk," the Chancellor replied.

Macavity arched his brow, slipping his hands inside the sleeves of his robe. "That is a rather... vague reason."

"To thank you more specifically I should say as well," Deuteronomy continued.

"Thank me?" Macavity's brow arched a little bit higher.

"For your work against Count Genghis," the Chancellor said, lifting a decanter and offering Macavity some of the liquid. The Jedi blinked and shook his head. "After all, I probably owe you my life."

"It was just part of my job," Macavity said simply as the Chancellor took a sip from his own glass.

Setting it down, Deuteronomy looked him over again. "Your job that you do remarkably well."

"Thank you, sir."

Deuteronomy frowned slightly at the lack of reaction from the Jedi but smoothed his face out quickly. "It's a shame more people don't acknowledge what a good job you're doing."

"I find I have more than enough acknowledgment," Macavity replied. "After all, a Jedi does not want such things." Or, at least they weren't supposed to.

"But it's a shame, is it not, that you remain a simple Jedi. Isn't it more than enough time for you to become a Master? After all, you've done much to gain such a title."

Macavity bit the inside of his lip hard. "I trust the Jedi council and their wisdom," he managed, without making it as bitter as he might.

"But why do they hold you back? Your talent is amazing and you've done more than enough to deserve it. What's holding you back? Is it your partner? Surely he wouldn't do such a thing to you. Do you think he reports on the council on your movements?"

"I doubt it," Macavity replied, voice a bit shorter. "Coricopat and I have been partners since we were apprentices. I would trust him with my life, and impeccably."

The Chancellor considered that before nodding. "Yes, of course. Your bond is very strong. It's commendable, as is the rest of your work. I tried to discuss having you be my liaison with the Jedi council, but they refused."

Macavity's brows shot up.

"I had hoped to give you that good news when I called you here, but apparently the council does not feel they need to take orders from their Chancellor."

"The order has always worked best outside of direct control," Macavity murmured, glancing away.

"That's one way of thinking, but in times of war I wonder."

Macavity's mouth twisted, thinking about Coricopat telling him the Chancellor wanted too much power. Surely he only wanted what was best for the order. "It is an honor I would not have deserved," he said instead.

"That is my decision," Deuteronomy said, voice a little bit harsher.

"Of course, Sir," Macavity demurred. "You're choice must be wiser."

Deuteronomy nodded, mollified. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything, Jedi Macavity?"

"Certain, thank you Sir."

The Chancellor nodded. "Then you may leave, with my thanks and gratitude for dealing with Count Genghis. Perhaps soon this war will finally be over."

"We can only hope," Macavity agreed softly.

o.o.o.

Coricopat entered the apartment again a few nights later, carefully taking off his cloak and going to seek Mistoffelees out. This time Mistoffelees was in the kitchen, humming softly to himself, his head tilted back at the sound of the door opening. Slipping through the apartment, Coricopat finally located the younger man and moved over, wrapping his arms around him from behind, "Hello, Mistoffelees."

The younger shifted his shoulders back, leaning against him. "Hey. Want any food?"

"I...certainly wouldn't say no to it. How are you?"

"Tired," he replied, tilting his head back to see Cori's face. "You?"

"...Well enough."

Mistoffelees blinked and turned. "What is it?" he asked, voice going soft.

He looked away, "I'm being sent off-world."

For a long moment the Senator didn't respond. "You're... how long?"

"I don't know. I leave tomorrow."

The Senator let out a long breath, setting down the knife he'd been using when Coricopat came in. "But..."

"I'm sorry, love." He sighed, "I was given the orders just a short while ago."

"I..." Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, I know that. But, I wish you didn't have to go."

"I do too. I'm here for now, though. And I'll be back. You'll see. It shouldn't take too long."

"Good," he said, "Do come back."

"I will. I have every reason to," Coricopat replied.

"H-how long?" he asked, turning to place a hand along Cori's face. "Where?"

"I don't know how long," he leaned into the touch, "I'm being sent to the Outer Rim."

Mistoffelees took another breath. "Right back into the fighting."

"...Something like that."

The smaller leaned against the Jedi's chest. "Damn it."

Coricopat held him close, one hand coming up to stroke his hair, "I'll be alright, Mistoffelees."

"You'd better be. Is Mac going with you?"

"No. He's to stay here."

"What? You're going alone?" Mistoffelees drew back slightly in surprise.

"I'll be taking two brigades with me."

"But no other Jedi? I mean, I know you guys are good but..."

"We're hoping to avoid the detection that sending more than one Jedi could cause," Coricopat explained.

"I'm terrified," Mistoffelees said softly, almost suddenly. "I haven't slept a night through in the last week. I think something is going to happen."

Coricopat pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees' head, "Anything specific, love?"

"I don't know. There's blurs, flashes, but they keep repeating themselves over and over."

"What are they, Mistoffelees?"

"The flashes? I just... I see burning. It looks like the temple. You, and Mac, and more burning. Orders. Lights going out. I can't make sense of most of it, I really can't."

"Oh, Mistoffelees... We'll finish this before that can happen."

"But..." Mistoffelees started and snapped his mouth shut.

"But?" the Jedi prompted.

"But how can you?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I...I'm not sure yet, but we'll find a way."

"I... I don't know if you can finish this before it happens," Mistoffelees said softly. "I think my dreams are about the end of the war."

Coricopat paled at that, "I-I..."

"That's why I'm so scared," he whispered. "You _have_ to be careful."

"I will be, I promise I will." The Jedi murmured, "I'm going to come back, we're both going to make it through this."

"You'd better," Mistoffelees murmured, curling around his chest.

"I will. You won't lose me."

"Good," he said softly, not sounding like he believed it at all.

Coricopat sighed softly, "I love you."

"I wish I didn't care so much," the Senator said softly. "And that I could convince myself, let alone you, to run away somewhere."

"Why don't you? Just for a while." He knew that wasn't going to be his best suggestion, but he couldn't help the desire to keep the other safe.

Mistoffelees drew back enough to finally look at his face again. "Are you...? No. There's the vote for even more emergency powers in a few days and I can't just go. No matter what happens I'm not leaving. That being said? I almost wish I was the type that would."

Coricopat traced a hand down the side of the Senator's face, "You're right of course... you're needed here. I just...be careful, love."

Mistoffelees shifted into the touch. "If you are."

"Always."

Mistoffelees leaned up quickly to kiss him. Coricopat leaned down into the kiss, his arm tightening around Mistoffelees' waist, drawing him closer. Tilting his head, Mistoffelees pressed up further.

Tangling a hand in the senator's hair, Coricopat pulled the other man flush against him, deepening the kiss. Making a sound in the back of his throat, Mistoffelees' arms came up along the other's arms.

Coricopat drew back very slightly from the kiss, "I love you, so very much."

"Please don't ever stop," the shorter asked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, and I never want to."

"I repeat... good."

"It's getting late."

"So it is," Mistoffelees said softly, swallowing hard.

"I..." He hesitated for a long moment, "I may be able to stay tonight."

Another swallow. "Please..."

Coricopat kissed his lover's forehead, "Then I will."

"Thank you," he said. "Remind me to convince myself to let you go sometime tonight."

"That would mean that I want you to."

"I have to in the morning," Mistoffelees murmured.

"That's several hours away."

"Several hours then," Mistoffelees murmured. "I need a whole lifetime."

"We'll have that. I'm going to come back."

The Senator nodded. "Yeah."


	4. You're A Queen and He's a Jedi

Later the next day, Mistoffelees slipped into the high class hotel Victoria was still occupying, despite having at least offered her the penthouse a couple times. Victoria looked up from where she was seated on the couch, "Oh, Misto. It's good to see you."

He came over, kissing her forehead. "Heya, Vic. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well enough. You?"

"As well as can be, all things considered," he replied, settling into a chair across from her.

"I'm sorry to hear he's left so soon."

Mistoffelees blinked once, before remembering that not only were Jedi missions fairly public knowledge, but she interacted with Macavity far more than he did. "It is what it is," he said softly. "But I am too."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she murmured her reassurance.

"I'm not," he replied. "But I'm hopeful. I mean..." he sighed and shook his head. "I'm hopeful," he repeated.

"What is it, Misto?"

"What is it not?" he asked and shrugged. "It's a war. I'm scared. But so are a lot of people."

"Alright." She paused for a moment, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you by today?"

"I wanted to check up on you," he replied. "And maybe wallow a little. And, okay, I hate there to be a reason, but before he left Coricopat said he was worried about Macavity."

"Worried about Mac? Did he say why?"

"No," Mistoffelees said. "I mean, not really. He just said he was acting strangely."

"Well...I can't think of much of a reason unless..." Victoria bit her lip.

"Unless?" Mistoffelees tilted his head.

"Let's just say you've got one distinct advantage over me in your relationship with a Jedi." Her hand strayed to her abdomen.

His eyes followed her and he frowned. "You... what?"

"I'm pregnant, Misto. It's all I can think of. Though he's been hedging questions that I've been asking him. But that's the only certain change I know of."

"You..." Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Oh Vic..."

"I don't know what to do, Misto. The doctors expect that I can carry the pregnancy, but..."

"But you're the queen of a planet and he's a Jedi," Mistoffelees said softly.

"They were going to have to find a new ruler soon enough anyhow. But as you say, he's a Jedi."

Mistoffelees winced at the mention of her dying. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll ask them to hold the elections for the next ruler sooner to begin with. As to anything else? I'm at a loss."

"Everlasting force," he murmured softly.

She nodded, dropping her gaze, "And like I said, he's avoiding some questions as well."

"What sort of questions?" the smaller man asked.

"Things like if anything besides the war is weighing on his mind. He's been giving me almost rote responses when I ask how he is."

Mistoffelees shifted. "He's shutting you out?"

"I...I suppose that's what it is," she admitted.

The Senator frowned. "... One thing Coricopat did say was that Macavity doesn't seem to think the Chancellor is doing anything wrong. When he brought it up, Macavity just brushed it aside. He said usually he at least listens to his concerns."

Victoria looked at him again in some surprise, "Well, I can say we haven't discussed the Chancellor, but he didn't even listen to Coricopat?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, he wouldn't."

She leaned back further into the couch cushions, "What's going on, Misto? I...it's not like him."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed. "I mean, he's always been rash and impulsive and…but usually he at least listens and considers. He knows he's not particularly good at some things... He knows you're pregnant right?"

She nodded, "I told him after they got back."

Mistoffelees ran a hand over his eyes, images from his dreams flickering behind his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know but I'm scared."

"Is there something you're not saying, Misto?" Her concern was palpable.

He hesitated a moment too long and shook his head. "Just that the Chancellor worries me, and if Mac is trusting him blindly..."

Victoria's blue eyes searched Mistoffelees' face, "Are you sure that's all?"

He nodded, offering her a strained smile. "This war is exhausting me. And probably everyone else as well."

She eyed him, but finally nodded. "I'll see if I can get him to talk to me."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome. Let me know if I can do anything for you, Misto. Alright?"

"Of course, Vic," he said offering her a smile. "If you do the same of course."

"Of course. Thank you, Misto."

He nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment. You?"

"My Jedi back?" he offered as a failed attempt to joke.

She managed a flickering smile, "He'll be back as soon as he can."

"I know. But, it's so hard. At least," he smiled bitterly. "It's not like I don't have plenty to distract me."

"I know. I'm here when you need me as much as I can be. You've got my word on that."

"Thank you," he managed softly.

"You're welcome."

o.o.o.

Shrugging his robes a bit tighter around his shoulders, Macavity breezed into Victoria's rooms, glancing around. Victoria heard the door open and came out of the bedroom, offering him a smile, "Hello, Macavity."

"Vic," he replied warmly, walking over to pull her into an embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "How are you today?"

"As well as usual it seems," he replied.

"That's rather vague," the queen sighed softly.

He blinked. "A little... but nothing much has really changed so what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm all over the place I suppose."

He smoothed a hand down her hair. "Well, such things are generally said for expecting women after all."

She frowned, "Yes, generally."

"Something the matter, darling?" he asked, returning the frown.

"I...Mistoffelees came by earlier."

His expression darkened slightly. "Oh? What's he up to then?"

She drew back so she could look up at him, "He comes over whenever you or Coricopat go off-world."

Mac arched a brow at that. "He does?"

"Considering that I'm the only one who knows about him and Coricopat and he's the only one who knows about us? Yes."

"Cori'll be fine," Macavity said. "He can take more than care of himself."

"That doesn't change the fact that Misto's worried about him." She paused, studying her lover, "And you usually are too."

His brows just went up higher at that. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind. I'm speaking before thinking."

"No, what is it?"

"I don't know. It's just whenever one of you is sent off-world without the other, especially since it happens so rarely, you usually express more concern than 'he can more than take care of himself'."

Mac continued to frown slightly. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? Yeah, I hope he comes back fine but he's able to take care of himself, don't you think?"

"I do think so." She shook her head, "I'm all over the place right now, Macavity. You're right."

He nodded at that, drawing her closer again.

"He mentioned Cori's been worried about you," she murmured.

"Why the hell he's been that?" Macavity asked with another frown.

"I...something about a conversation the two of you had?"

"What?" Macavity drew back slightly, expression going even darker.

"Misto mentioned the Chancellor? Some conversation or other. Coricopat's worried apparently."

"What is it with everyone and the Chancellor suddenly?" Macavity demanded, pulling away abruptly.

Victoria blinked at that, watching him, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's suddenly treating him like he's the enemy. What's with that?"

"I didn't say anything about that. You asked me about the conversation I thought. I was relaying."

"Yeah, there's that conversation, and others."

"Others?" She looked at him in confusion. "Mac, what's going on?"

He shook his head abruptly. "Nevermind."

"No. You don't get to brush me off. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Victoria recoiled a bit at that, "Mac?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Macavity asked, his back up.

"Because you're reacting like something is," Victoria informed him.

He paused and shook his head. "You're just reading too much into it."

"Really? The moment I mentioned the Chancellor you pulled away. Nearly everything you've said since has been an attempt to avoid my question or snapped. What is going on?"

His frown only deepened. "Look, if I knew this was going to turn into an interrogation, I wouldn't have come."

She gaped at him, "That's not what this is. I just want you to be honest with me. IS that really so much to ask?"

"I..." He frowned and shook his head. "Look, I was, but you keep pushing the issue."

"So you react like this?" She shook her head, "Fine."

His frown only deepened, eyebrows twitching together. "Look, Vic... it's nothing. Can we just move on?"

"Of course. Since there's apparently 'nothing' to move on from."

"Don't be like that, darling," he protested.

"How am I supposed to be, Mac? You've never locked me out like this."

"I haven't..." he shook his head. "Should I just go then?"

"I...maybe that would be best tonight."

He gaped down at her in shock, not actually having expected that answer. "Right, fine," he said, turning for the door. He wished he could slam the automatic and fancy door as hard as his temper wanted.

She wrapped her arms around herself, but didn't stop him leaving. As soon as he was gone she retreated to her bedroom and curled up, trying to sort out what was going on. She'd speak with Mistoffelees later.

o.o.o.

Several nights later, Macavity entered the opera house on request from the Chancellor. He could not figure out why the Chancellor would want to speak with him again, but he did not feel the same sort of paranoia everyone else seemed to suddenly feel about their leader.

Nodding to the guards, he entered the Chancellor's private book. Glancing back, Deuteronomy waved at the other politician in the box, leaving him and the Jedi alone. "Macavity," he said warmly. "Do take a seat."

Macavity sat, looking over the elder. "Thank you for the invitation," he said, voice expressing the fact he was somewhat unsure why he was there.

Deuteronomy nodded, eyes still on the stage, ethereal music drifting over them as the lights played over the center of the room. "This story always reminds me of a myth," he said after a moment. "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?"

Blinking, the auburn haired Jedi shook his head. "No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the universe to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Macavity tensed, suddenly completely aware of what the other was saying, all his attention focused on the Chancellor. "He could keep people from dying?" he asked, excitement too clear in his voice.

"He worked from the dark side," Deuteronomy informed Macavity. "Which is a pathway to many abilities that come consider to be… unnatural."

Macavity swallowed. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep," pausing, the Chancellor smiled faintly and Macavity almost missed it. "Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

The Jedi shifted, impatient to know the most important question. "Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi," Deuteronomy replied.

"Then who?" Macavity demanded, though the answer should have been obvious.

Deuteronomy gave him a long look and Macavity snapped his mouth shut. "Do you ever wonder why the Jedi Council doesn't trust you?" the Chancellor asked, changing the subject.

"I trust their judgment," Macavity replied, the same response he'd ever given to any such question.

The Chancellor shook his head. "No, you should not. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

Macavity startled, staring at the other in shock. "How would you know the subtleties of the Force?" he demanded.

"My Master taught me all the ways of the Force," he replied, unperturbed. "Even the Dark Side."

Macavity startled back, hand going for his lightsaber. "You know the Dark Side? You're a Sith?"

"The Jedi are terrified of you," Deuteronomy said, still not moving. "To understand something, you must study it from all sides. Let me teach you. I can help you save those you love from dying."

"Jedi don't love," Macavity snapped.

Deuteronomy gave him a long look. "We both know that isn't true, don't we?" he asked softly.

Macavity opened and closed his mouth in shock. The Chancellor looked away back toward the Opera. "I can stop death itself," he said. "Think on that. For now, good night."

Numbly, Macavity turned and left the box, staggering back toward the Temple, unsure what to do anymore.

o.o.o.

Coricopat watched quietly from his perch above a conference between Growltiger and the council of separatists. He slipped his cloak from his shoulders and checked his lightsaber as the meeting broke up. If he didn't move fast he could lose what minimal advantage he had. Considering the number of droids he could see that advantage was nearly non-existent either way. Well, sometimes Macavity's tendency to rush into things could be helpful-surprise was all he had. He leaped down, landing lightly behind Growltiger, "Good afternoon, General."

The broad shouldered cyborg turned at that, still human eyes widening in surprise. "General Coricopat. Why, you are a bold one. I find your behavior quite bewildering." He turned to the droids milling around the area. "Kill him!"

Coricopat's eyes flickered around at the hundred or so battle droids ringing the area as he withdrew his lightsaber. Growltiger's bodyguards started toward him and he backed a step, considering his options. One to four...with a hundred backing them. He wouldn't have the stamina to take them out as well as deal with Growltiger. He cleared his mind of that, one thing at a time. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared as he saw something he could use. Utilizing the Force, Coricopat loosened an equipment fixture from the ceiling, bringing it crashing down on the four advancing bodyguards. He sidestepped around the one that hadn't been crushed, taking its head off before it could pick up its energy staff. The Jedi walked past the smashed bodyguards, sensing the droids readying their weapons as he approached Growltiger.

Several battledroids approached and Growltiger moved them away. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself," he informed them.

Coricopat was relieved that gamble had paid off and that his opponent did indeed have the inclination to handle him on his own, "Your move, Growltiger."

"You are a fool," the droid general told him, his four arms going for four different lightsabers. "I was trained in your Jedi arts."

"You say that as though I wasn't," the Jedi watched his opponent warily, backing a step and waiting for the other to make the first move.

The general snorted, coming at the Jedi, two lower lightsabers swirling and cutting up the ground on his way. "But you only have one blade," he replied, attacking with a downward slash.

Coricopat blocked the slash, mentally wishing his partner was there. He was hard pressed to deal with the four lightsabers. He ducked another blow, flipping around behind the other, aiming a blow for his neck.

One of Growltiger's lower arms came up to block and another slashed down toward Coricopat's head as the droid turned at a speed no human could actually match.

The Jedi dodged the blow, narrowly avoiding it cutting through his skull or shoulder. He swept his lightsaber toward one of Growltiger's arms, slicing through it at the wrist. One blade down, three to go.

Growltiger just aimed another blow toward the Jedi's stomach as clone troopers rushed into the area. Cori leaped back, the blow missing his stomach by inches. He found himself backing quickly along the walkway, his eyes flickering briefly to the troops who had finally arrived. His blade locked with one of Growltiger's and he slid it down, taking off a second of the cyborg's hands. Two down.

"You really think your clones are going to save you?" Growltiger demanded.

"No. I think they'll distract your droids enough though."

"You're still doomed."

"I don't think so." He focused, using the Force to throw Growltiger back and onto a lower platform. Coricopat glanced around to confirm the troops were doing alright before leaping down to the lower level as well.

Having recovered before the Jedi reached the lower level, General Growltiger made for a wheel scooter, starting the strange contraption up and speeding away.

"Damn it." He whistled sharply and the creature the natives of the planet had given him as a mount appeared. He swung into the saddle, quickly pursuing Growltiger out of the cavern and down the side of the cliff.

The general lead him through the city set in the middle of a sink hole, up and down cliffs and through zones where his droids were engaging with the clone troopers.

Coricopat managed to keep the creature he rode following Growltiger, but swore as his lightsaber fell from his grasp after an especially jolting climb down a cliff. He followed his opponent down a tunnel cut into one of the cliffs, goading his steed to a faster pace.

They finally came along side each other in a tunnel, Growltiger considering him and almost driving him into a wall. Coricopat was grateful for the fact that the creature he was on was adapted to climbing walls. He turned his attention to his opponent, eyeing the other's energy staff.

Growltiger attempted to swing the staff toward Coricopat's head. The Jedi ducked, reaching out and managing to catch hold of the shaft of the weapon, pulling hard.

The droid hissed at him, attempting to grab one of his lightsabers. Coricopat finally got the staff fully into his possession, swinging it at the outer part of the wheel scooter. Swerving the scooter again, Growltiger got one of his lightsabers out, slashing the staff in half.

"Oh, hell." Coricopat judged the distance and leaped from the back of the creature he was riding to land on the scooter, narrowly avoiding the lightsaber.

With a shriek the force of the jump knocked Growltiger off the scooter. Coricopat rolled off as well, gaining his feet quickly and glancing around the landing platform they were on, a federation fighter to one side.

Growltiger turned to scope out the area, drawing a blaster from the folds of his clock and attempting to get Coricopat through his own lightsaber.

The Jedi blocked the shots from the blaster, backing a couple of steps. The lightsaber fell from his grip and he muttered another curse under his breath as he picked up the remaining half of the energy staff, swinging it hard to knock the blaster out of his opponent's hand.

Growltiger roared in rage, jerking the energy staff away and letting it fall off the edge of the platform. Coricopat stumbled forward with the momentum of the staff being pulled away, backing up again and hoping he'd managed to back fast enough. The droid whirled around, attempting to slam his metal body into the Jedi.

The Jedi dodged, but knew he couldn't keep it up for too long, and the weapons around them were rapidly dwindling in number. His grey gaze swept over his opponent in time to see the fact that the other's breastplate was loose. He ducked in, knowing he'd only get one chance at this, and caught hold of the breastplate, wrenching it back to reveal Growltiger's remaining organs hidden behind the metal.

Growltiger glanced down and snarled, shoving the Jedi back enough to send him over the edge.

Coricopat cried out, narrowly managing to catch hold of the edge of the platform, struggling to get back onto it. Slowly, Growltiger took his time coming over, the last of his lightsabers in one hand. Coricopat reached out, drawing the blaster to him using the Force. He took aim and fired several blasts in rapid succession into Growltiger's chest, taking him down.

The organic remains exploded, having been saved in a substance that was combustible. The smoldering remains hit the platform.

Hauling himself back onto the platform, Coricopat tossed the blaster aside in disgust, "So uncivilized."


	5. In a Pain Not Mine

Munkustrap looked at the other three Jedi with him. The news they had just received from Coricopat meant that the war was all but over and it was time for the Chancellor to return his gained power. He headed toward the gunship.

"Master, wait!" Macavity yelled across the floor, heading toward them.

He paused, turning, "What is it, Macavity? We've just received word that Coricopat has won against Growltiger. We're due to speak with the Chancellor regarding the return of the emergency powers."

"Yeah, need to talk to you before that happens," Macavity told him, shifting awkwardly.

"Make it fast."

Macavity paused a long moment. "I..."

Munkustrap sighed, reining his impatience in, "What is it, Macavity?"

"I don't think he's going to give up his power," Macavity said, voice strained. "I have reason to believe he's a... Sith Lord."

The other Jedi paled, "A Sith Lord? How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force... and specifically the Dark Side," Macavity answered.

"You're certain of this?"

"Absolutely."

"Then we must move quickly if we hope for the Order to survive." He turned to continue on his way.

"He's very powerful," Macavity said, taking a step to follow him. "You'll need my help."

Munkustrap shook his head, glancing at the other, "I can sense a great deal of confusion. For your own good, stay out of this affair. We will see to it."

"I have to go," Macavity protested, something like an edge of fear entering his voice.

"Macavity, the amount of fear I can feel clouds your judgment. If what you're saying is true, you have my trust from now until our deaths, but for now. Stay here."

"But..." Macavity took a deep breath and stepped back. "Yes Master."

Munkustrap looked him over for a long moment, "You've done well, Macavity." He turned and boarded the gunship. Watching them depart, Macavity bit back a curse.

The Jedi gunship landed at the Senate office building and the four Jedi on board disembarked, heading into the building and up to the Chancellor's office.

Deuteronomy glanced up. "Master Munkustrap, I suppose you're here to tell me of Growltiger's destruction. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

Munkustrap frowned, not answering that, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm certain you heard me. You're under arrest, Chancellor." His hand moved to rest on his light saber.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Deuteronomy said, voice low.

"I wouldn't presume to do that. It's the Senate's job to decide your fate." Munkus glanced at the other Jedi who drew their lightsabers.

"I am the Senate!" Deuteronomy thundered.

The Jedi Master drew his own lightsaber finally, "Not yet you aren't!"

A long, slick lightsaber suddenly appeared out of the Chancellor's sleeve. "I think not."

The four Jedi took ready stances to face him. Munkustrap's gaze flickered over their opponent, sizing him up.

For looking old, the Sith moved quickly, cutting down two of the Jedi before they really knew what was going on, and squaring off against the other two. The remaining two Jedi blocked his blows, one on each side. Munkustrap stepped back, put fully on the defensive as Deuteronomy killed the third Jedi.

The Sith started driving him down the hallway toward the sitting room with its large window.

Munkustrap blocked the blows as best he could, but he was in unfamiliar territory and he found himself backing up further and further, his lightsaber moving more rapidly to avoid the blows. They finally emerged into the sitting room and the Jedi spared a glance to get a feeling for what the terrain looked like before swinging his blade toward the Sith's head.

The Chancellor blocked the blow easily, cutting down toward Munkustrap's stomach. The Jedi dodged back, moving rapidly across the room, trying to give himself enough breathing room to better be able to deal with his opponent. Rather, Deuteronomy shoved him back toward the wall as Macavity suddenly burst in.

Munkustrap swore as he fell back against the wall, his lightsaber hitting the window and catching a flaw in it. The window shattered completely, leaving a gaping hole with only a small ledge between the interior and a deadly fall down the side of the building.

Macavity scoped out the situation, paling as the Chancellor advanced on where the other Jedi was.

Munkustrap sidestepped, starting to circle away from the window, his lightsaber at the ready as he moved to meet the Sith. He swept his blade toward his opponent's abdomen, hoping to catch the other enough off-guard to get past his defenses even a little.

It worked in that it finally knocked the lightsaber away from the Chancellor, whose entire body language suddenly changed. "I told you it would come to this!" he told Macavity, sagging against the wall in what looked like fear.

Munkustrap frowned at that, glancing toward Macavity before returning his attention to the Sith before him, "Are you out of your mind? Your plot to regain control of the Republic has failed. You're under arrest, you old fool."

"No!" Deuteronomy declared. "You will die!" Suddenly he raised his hands and lightening shot out.

Munkustrap cried out, but managed to get his lightsaber up in time to absorb much of the initial bolt, fighting to hold onto the blade as the lightning continued.

"He's a traitor!" Deuteronomy yelled when Macavity didn't move.

Munkustrap growled lowly at that, "He's the traitor, Macavity. Stop him!"

"I..." Macavity wavered, eyes huge.

"If he kills me, who will save your love?" Deuteronomy asked.

The Master Jedi almost let his guard drop at that, but kept up his fight, though his blue gaze darted to Macavity, "Don't listen to him, Macavity."

"You think they can save her? They've tried!" Deuteronomy said, dropping his guard for a second as if exhausted.

"We can't kill him," Macavity said quickly. "He has to be brought in for questioning."

Munkustrap took a step nearer the Sith, his lightsaber still at the ready, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. You know this. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"We can't be judge, jury, and executioner!" Macavity yelled, stomach twisting.

"If he lives he'll throw us all back into another war in his fight for power!"

"It's not the Jedi way!" Macavity yelped as the Chancellor groaned, as if in pain.

Munkustrap's gaze darted back to the Sith, "When there is no other way. We are sworn to protect the Republic, Macavity. This is a war. The Sith is a threat that cannot be allowed to survive."

"We can't turn into assassins in the dark of the night!" Macavity yelped.

"We are not that. We are never that," the Jedi master replied.

"Then what do you call this?" Macavity demanded, hotly.

"Ending a war. Protection of the Republic. Neither the Senate nor the Courts will do so."

Macavity wavered, hesitating just a second too long before the Chancellor suddenly lunged forward again, wrestling for Munkustrap's lightsaber on the ledge.

Munkustrap struggled with the older man, surprised at the unexpected strength he found in his opponent. He felt his footing slipping even as he finally regained control of his lightsaber. The release of the counter-pull sent him stumbling backward and over the edge, plummeting the twenty plus stories to his death.

Macavity had remained frozen the entire time and Deuteronomy finally turned to him. "They would have killed me." The Jedi nodded mutely. "They've betrayed the republic." Macavity didn't look convinced. "If you help me eliminate the threat of the Jedi order, I'll show you how to cure your dear queen."

Finally Macavity reacted, jerking back and swallowing before nodding.

"You must learn the ways of the Sith to achieve that."

"I... I will," Macavity managed finally. "Just tell me how to save her."

Having sent Macavity off, Deuteronomy turned to his communication consol. "Commander," he said, pulling it up.

The clone commander turned his attention to his communicator, Coricopat having just left from checking on how things were, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm starting with you. Take special care of your particular Jedi, and spread out the word. Order 66," Deuteronomy told the commander through the small holographic image.

"It will be done, My Lord." He shut off the communicator, turning to a nearby trooper in charge of a cannon. "Blast him."

Coricopat sensed something and glanced back in time to see the blast fired, taking out the rock his steed was perched on, sending both of them tumbling into the water filled crevasse below.

The Commander watched, and beneath his helmet perhaps there was a brief expression of regret before he turned to his comlink, making sure the order was sent out.

o.o.o.

Reaching the Jedi Temple, followed by battalions of clone troopers, Macavity advanced through it, trying to close his ears off to sounds of war and pain everywhere around him. Striding upstairs, he paused as he found an empty corridor, pushing open one of the doors. A few moments later several children came out from behind the chairs they were hiding under. "Jedi Macavity!" a blond boy declared. "There are too many of them. What do we do?"

For a long, almost endless moment Macavity just stared at him before taking a step back, shaking his head. "No. No, just stay here, and no matter what you do, or what you hear, do not come out, do you hear? You hide, and you don't ever come out of that door. Understand? I'll be back for you later."

The boy nodded and Macavity slipped into the hall, using the keypad by the door to lock it on his code. Moments later a clone trooper appeared at the end of the hall. "Is everything clear down here?" he called out.

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "No one alive here," he lied.

o.o.o.

Sleep having been fitful for most of the night, a vision of Coricopat falling from a cliff, and faces floating before him Mistoffelees finally woke up with a scream, muscles unlocking as he woke. Hand on his heart, he panted for a moment before scrambling out of bed. Pulling on a robe he ran a hand through his hair and froze when he reached the sitting room, staring across the cityscape to the burning Jedi temple. He stood there frozen.

Victoria let herself into Mistoffelees' apartment, seeking him out, "M-Misto?"

He was still standing in the middle of the room, eyes on the burning temple. "Everlasting..." His hands held the robe around him, freezing. Finally, he turned. "Vic..."

She moved swiftly over to his side, her gaze fixed on the temple as well, "I...I saw it and I didn't know where else to go."

Reaching out a hand blindly, he pulled her to him. "W-what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I saw the flames and came here." The queen swallowed hard, leaning into Mistoffelees' embrace.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "I... The Senate. The Senate will probably be called. There... there must be news somewhere..." He swallowed hard, images of his dreams flashing back. "Oh everlasting force."

"S-surely the people there got out."

"I... I woke up screaming in pain not mine," he said softly. "Everywhere, across the galaxy, pain. I don't..."

She glanced at him, "Th-they...Coricopat and Macavity?"

"I... I don't know," he said, chest tight. "I... I saw Coricopat falling off a cliff and I don't know."

"Oh, Misto..." She reached up, resting a hand on his cheek. "H-he...you'd know." Her voice was more sure than she felt, "You would know."

"Would I?" he asked, shaking slightly but eyes still trained on the temple.

"Y-yes." Her gaze turned toward the temple again, "Everlasting Force..."

"What do we do?" he asked softly, sure the question had already been asked.

"I-I don't know. We... you attend any emergency senate meetings and I...I should see about returning to Naboo. Once this news spreads it will be all we can do to stave off panic."

Taking a few hitching breaths," Mistoffelees nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I...should return to my hotel in case Macavity tries to reach me. Do you...I mean... would you join me?"

He took another shaking breath. "I... I need to get dressed. Figure out what's going on with the Senate first. I-I..."

"Please come when you're able?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes." His stomach still twisted with hundreds of remembered pains that weren't his.

She glanced at him, "Are you going to be alright if I leave you alone?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I won't do anything foolish."

"That...wasn't quite what I meant. If you need me, I-I'll be reachable."

The smaller man nodded. "I'll reach you if I need to," he said.

"Take care, Misto. I-I'm sure they're fine."

Eyes still on the temple, he nodded again, unable to do anything else. She hesitated before finally stepping away and slipping out of his apartment to return to her hotel.

o.o.o.

Hours later, Macavity's speeder finally pulled up to Victoria's hotel, striding out and up to her rooms.

Victoria sat on the couch where she'd been for the last two hours, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She rose at the sound of someone entering, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him, "Oh thank goodness..."

He moved forward, drawing her close to him again.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest, "W-when I saw the temple...oh, Mac..."

"I'm fine," Mac said, running a hand down her back. "I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"We're safe. What's happening?"

Macavity paused for a long moment. "The Jedi tried to overthrow the government."

"Wh-what? That can't be!"

Again Macavity wavered, taking in a hitched breath. "I don't want to believe it myself but the Master council themselves tried to assassinate the Chancellor!"

Victoria paled, "What are you going to do?"

"I won't betray the republic," he said finally. "My loyalty is to the Chancellor and the Senate."

She hesitated for a long moment, "What about Coricopat? Have you heard from him?"

He shook his head. "I can only hope he's remained loyal to the republic, but no, I haven't heard from him."

"How...how could this have happened, Macavity?"

"I don't know. We're in an unstable time. Everyone's trying to take advantage, and force only knows the Jedi order has been floundering."

"Oh, Mac...I..."

"What?" he asked, a bit hotly.

She drew back slightly at that, "I'm just worried, that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about anymore," he said.

"There's everything to worry about. The worlds are changing."

"A new order always has birthing pains," he replied. "The wars over. Peace will be here soon."

"And until it comes?"

"It'll be here in a matter of days," he replied.

"I..." She nodded very slightly.

"It's going to be alright love," he soothed.

Victoria swallowed, nodding again as she turned her head against his chest. "How long are you here?"

"I need to make sure the Senate is alright," he murmured. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"As long as you can. What do you mean alright?"

He paused. "Well, that they're not about to mutiny either. An emergency session has been called for this afternoon."

"Surely they wouldn't."

"I hope not," he said. "But I'm expected to be there just in case."

"...Alright. Then stay with me 'til then."

He nodded. "I will."

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees was sitting on the couch, still watching the burning temple, chest tight with pain and trying to remember how to breathe normally again. Quietly as he could, Threepio entered. "Master, a Pouncival Organa is here to see you," the droid said.

Mistoffelees' head snapped around and he rose quickly.

The senator entered quietly, looking his friend over, "Mistoffelees."

"Pounce," he said, voice strained. "How... what?"

"I..." He drew a deep breath, "I've just come from the Jedi Temple. It was the Clone troops. Hundreds of them."

"What?" Mistoffelees managed, sitting down again, feeling like all the air had been knocked out of his chest. "That... that's impossible."

"I wish it was. My speeder's got the marks from their blasters to prove it. And unless they've cleared the body there's a youngling on the landing pad whose body bears the same marks." Pounce looked toward the window where the flames could still be seen.

For a long moment the other Senator couldn't even move. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why?"

"I don't know. They've called an emergency Senate meeting...that I'm not sure I can be at."

"What?" Mistoffelees rose, taking a step forward. "Where are you going to be? Pounce, don't..."

"I'm going to see if I can contact any remaining Jedi. Make sure they don't walk into the middle of that disaster over there. I'm going to see if I can find Master Yoda. The Republic is falling to pieces, but there has to be something we can do," the Alderaan Senator's gaze remained focused out the window, his jaw set.

"I can come with you," Mistoffelees said abruptly.

"No." Pounce shook his head, firmly. "We need eyes and ears in the Senate."

"You don't understand I..." he took a deep breath, finally stepping back. "Right. You're right. Everlasting Force, you're right. Yoda... he was on Kashyyyk. A-and Coricopat was near Utapau. I-I don't know about any others."

"I'll do my best to locate them. I'll return soon. If anyone asks...my aides are already instructed to send my regrets that I am ill and indisposed. The same goes if they ask you. I haven't been here and you heard I'd taken ill."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sick, never here. When is the Senate meeting?"

"Several hours."

He nodded. "I'll get dressed. Be careful, Pounce, and good luck. And if you find... tell him... I... Nevermind."

"You too. Take care, Misto." He hesitated, "Be careful. I don't know what's going on, but the world's gone to hell in the last twelve hours."

"It moves quickly," Mistoffelees managed. "Try... try to find as many Jedi as you can. Use the penthouse here if you need to."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." With that, Pouncival slipped out of the apartment, heading to his ship.

Mistoffelees stood where he was for several minutes longer, a hand over his eyes and breathing.

"Sir?" Threepio offered quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not crying," he replied.

"Sir?" The protocol droid asked in confusion.

"I'm not crying until I know he's dead," he said, voice thick before raising his head with another long breath, steeling his shoulders and going to make himself presentable, feeling the chill of the world bite into his skin more than ever.

* * *

><p>Macavity has this habit of nearly derailing the plot. He tends to do it a lot. Nothing is ever easy with this muse is it? Go figure.<p> 


	6. I'm Always Careful, Remember?

Pouncival and Yoda waited in the corridor as the door from the docking bay opened and Coricopat entered the hallway. The senator offered a smile in relief, "You made it."

"Dark times are these. Good to see you, it is," Yoda said, nodding to the only other Jedi he'd seen alive.

Coricopat looked from the Senator to the Master Jedi, "You were attacked by your Clones, as well, Master?"

The tiny Jedi Master nodded. "Only with the aid of the Wookies, did I escape."

"How many other Jedi have survived?"

Yoda shook his head, shoulders drooping slightly. "Heard from no one, have we."

Cori glanced at the Senator who shook his head, "I Saw the Temple attacked by hundreds of troops. It's why I came looking for you two, I don't think anyone could have survived that attack."

"Have we heard nothing from those who might have?" Coricopat asked.

Pouncival shook his head.

"Received a coded retreat message though, have we," Yoda added.

"It requested all Jedi to return to the Temple. It claims that the war is over," Pounce supplemented.

"Then we must return. On the off-chance that there are stragglers...they'll fall into that trap and be killed."

The Senator from Alderaan hesitated, "I don't think that's a wise idea."

Yoda turned to the other Jedi. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

Coricopat nodded, "Yes, Master. We need a clearer picture of what has happened, and it means that we can reach any remaining Jedi to warn them away from the Temple until this can be resolved."

Pouncival looked from one Jedi to the other, "If you decide to do this, you've been offered shelter with the Senator from Naboo."

Yoda glanced up at the Senator and back to the Jedi. "Use it, we should then."

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees shifted, still sitting in the Senate meeting hours later, chin in hand as the Chancellor continued. "The Jedi rebellion has been foiled."

Pouncival slipped into the senate box for Naboo, settling beside Mistoffelees, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

The other Senator sat up quickly. "Pounce," he said quietly. "The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the republic and the Senate," he drawled.

"Which is utterly ridiculous..." Pounce murmured. He glanced at his friend, "I found Yoda and Coricopat. I didn't have time to search for others."

Mistoffelees let out a low breath. "He's been presenting information all afternoon," he said softly. "Where are they?"

"They were heading to the Temple."

The Senator nodded and looked around. "I'll meet them there, you stay here, make your appearance."

Pouncival nodded, "Be careful."

"Always am," the other Senator said and rose, glancing around before slipping out, murmuring some excuse to his aide. Pounce watched him go before returning his attention to the Chancellor

Mistoffelees slipped through the Jedi temple, trying to keep his attention focused on the faint presence of other force sensitives in the area.

Coricopat paused in one of the upper levels, sensing the other distantly. His hesitation only lasted a moment before he continued to weave his way carefully through the halls to the communication center. Yoda trailed behind Coricopat, feeling older than his years at the destruction.

Weaving through the halls he didn't know nearly as well as he should, Mistoffelees paused in front of a closed and locked door. He could feel something behind it, and considered the door, before managing to get it unlocked. Glancing around, he paused when several children climbed out from behind the chairs of the room. "What's going on?" he asked, gathering them toward them.

"Jedi Macavity told us to hide," a little blond boy replied. "Is everything else alright?"

Coricopat froze as he rounded another corner and found the body of one of the older younglings. He couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen. Or couldn't have been. The Jedi knelt by the youth's still form, looking to Yoda, "They didn't even spare the Younglings?"

"Not killed by a clone, this one was," Yoda said. "But a lightsaber." He paused. "Sense someone else, do you?"

The Jedi tensed, but reached out, focusing and seeking out the other that Yoda mentioned. He cleared his mind and finally recognized the unseen one. He rose to his feet, "Yes, Master. I believe it is a friend."

Yoda glanced up at him in faint surprise. "Recognize it, do you?"

Coricopat hesitated, but nodded very slightly, "Yes, Master."

Yoda considered, before turning down the hallway they were standing at, as Mistoffelees ushered the hidden group of younglings toward where he felt Coricopat's presence.

Coricopat turned in that direction, hesitating a moment. The communication needed to be sent out, but...

Turning the last corner, the Senator stopped, the younglings moving forward to swarm around Yoda, who greeted them all by name as Mistoffelees just stared at Coricopat.

The Jedi breathed a soft sigh of relief, his grey gaze scoping over his lover, "Senator."

"Jedi," he breathed. "And Master Yoda. What's going on? I've heard enough of the Chancellor's excuses to last me a lifetime at this point." Yoda finally looked up from the younglings to look between Coricopat and Mistoffelees.

"We're not entirely certain at this point. The clone troops turned on us and we both had narrow escapes. We need to recode a message to any remaining Jedi. If...if you'll excuse me I'll do that."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Do you need any help with that?" he asked. "Or, Master Yoda, do you need any help?"

Coricopat shook his head, "It's a simple enough code." He glanced from Mistoffelees to Yoda, still surrounded by the younglings, and then slipped away to the communications center.

The Senator swallowed hard and looked back at the small Jedi, who was still speaking to the Younglings. "It was Jedi Macavity," one was saying. "He told us to stay in the room. He saved us, I think."

Coricopat worked quickly to recode the message, warning the Jedi away from the Temple. He paused as he left the computer room, eying the security console. It had been a lightsaber which had killed the youngling in the corridor. Not a blaster. He had to know.

Mistoffelees had been unable to stop himself from following where Coricopat went, leaving Yoda with the children. "You might not want to know," he said softly, glancing at the security console as well.

"I have to, Mistoffelees." He stepped over to the security console and started flipping switches, sending the security hologram flashing through different parts of the massacre that had occurred until it came to the section he was looking for. He froze, paling, as he watched Macavity cut down fellow Jedi and the youngling. "It..."

"He saved the children," Mistoffelees said softly, coming closer, barely stopping himself from throwing himself at the other.

And killed the rest!" Coricopat snapped in response. "What could have caused him to do this?"

"I don't know," he said, hands coming up to hold his arms, shoulders tightening.

"This can't be happening." The Jedi hesitated for a long moment before finally relenting and pulling Mistoffelees into his embrace.

The smaller man leaned against him hard. "Everlasting... The Chancellor says this was against a plot by the Jedi. And... Cor... Victoria's pregnant."

Coricopat drew back enough to look at the other, filing the madness that was the Chancellor away for later, "She's what?"

"She's with Macavity's child," he replied. "It... if Deuteronomy promised to help her... I don't know, Cor, I have no idea what's going on, and are you really here?"

"I am. If you can be sure of nothing else, be sure of that. I'm here and I'm intact."

The smaller man drew in a shaking breath. "You are. You actually are. I... I saw you falling and then I woke up screaming."

"Oh, Misto...I survived that. I'm alright."

"You did. I thought you didn't but you did. Hundreds didn't..."

"Shh. We're going to deal with this."

"That's not going to make it better," he said softly, swallowing hard. "But... you're right. We'll deal, we'll figure it out as we always seem to."

"No. It won't, but we have to deal with this before we can hope to rebuild."

"What exactly is 'this'?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Coricopat stepped back, "I have to know what he was doing. And why." The Senator nodded.

"And the Chancellor," Yoda said from the doorway. Mistoffelees tensed from where he was still pressed against the Jedi. Coricopat startled, taking an abrupt step back, his gaze darting to Yoda. The older Jedi didn't look phased one way or another.

"How do you mean deal with then?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"I have to find Macavity first before I can make that determination about him," Coricopat murmured.

"And the Chancellor?"

Yoda paused, "Taken care of, he must be."

"Which means what?" the Senator asked, hand on his hips.

"A Sith Lord he is," Yoda replied, calm.

Coricopat's gaze dropped, "Master, even if Macavity has become his apprentice... I... I can't kill him."

Yoda looked less than impressed with that. "Do what you must, you will. Senator, as well you will."

"And you'll be doing what?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"After the Chancellor I'll be going."

"I don't even know where he might be. I don't know where to begin looking." Coricopat murmured. Macavity was the closest thing he had to family and now this?

"Use your feelings you must," he replied. "Find him you will."

He inclined his head, "As you say, Master. May the Force be with you."

Yoda nodded. "Wait," Mistoffelees said abruptly. "Don't go after him without backup. And I'm coming with you," he informed Coricopat.

Cori looked at him, frowning, "Absolutely not."

"Like hell I won't," Mistoffelees snapped. "You're not going to be much good by yourself and you know each other too well. And..." he took a breath. "I'm not letting you face him by yourself. Not after... I think I might know where he is."

The Jedi's mind flickered to the dream that Mistoffelees had told him of before he left, "Where?"

"If... well, going off the visions," Mistoffelees said, taking in what Coricopat was actually wearing and swallowing hard. "Lava planet, on the outer rim. That narrows down the possibilities a lot."

Cori bit his lip, nodding, "It does indeed."

Mistoffelees hesitated before moving over to another console, pulling up a map. "Look, here's two possibilities, but one's all but uninhabited. The other has a base of some sort."

"Then that's the one we'll check first." Coricopat hesitated, "What do we tell Victoria?"

"I..." Mistoffelees took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know." He turned back to Yoda. "Please take the younglings to the penthouse and stay there. Please."

Coricopat glanced at the Jedi Master, but didn't supplement that request yet. Yoda frowned at the Senator. "Know his powers, you do not."

"I've been sitting in the same room with him the last several years," Mistoffelees replied. "I have a good guess."

"Please, Master. At least wait until you hear from us before you go to face him? There is a better chance with more than one against him."

The small Jedi finally nodded. "Wait, I will. But take too long, you must not."

"Very well." He glanced at Mistoffelees, "We'd best be going then."

The Senator nodded and turned to the small Jedi. "Here, the key to the Penthouse. Also, take my speeder. It should be able to fit you and the children if you're careful. Talk to Jerrie, he's the head of security there and should be able to help figure out what to do."

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees pulled the last of the supplies onto the smallish craft, thinking vaguely that they probably wouldn't need them, but not entirely willing to give up the hope they might.

Victoria entered the hangar bay, frowning when she saw Coricopat. She made her way over, "Coricopat? What are you doing here?"

The Jedi startled, "I...might ask you the same thing."

"Does Misto know you're back?" Mistoffelees poked his head out of the starcraft and almost retreated back again. The queen's brows rose, "Misto? What's going on?"

"Can you be a little more specific?" he hedged.

"What are you doing here? In the hangar," she added for extra specificity.

"Right," he said and glanced over at Coricopat. "We're trying to find Macavity."

She glanced from one to the other, "Why...?"

"He's disappeared," Mistoffelees said.

Coricopat wouldn't meet her eyes as Misto said that. The queen frowned, looking at the Jedi, "Is this true?"

"Yes. We think we might know where to find him."

"I just saw him yesterday, though."

Mistoffelees swallowed and shrugged. "What can we say? He moves fast."

"Why are you both going?" She asked warily.

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat as if hoping he would have an answer. The Jedi hesitated, "He..."

"Is he alright, Coricopat?"

"I...that depends on how you define it…"

"Damn it, both of you! What are you not telling me?"

The Senator flinched back slightly. "Vic..."

"No, Misto! I'm sick of being told less than half of what is going on."

"You're timing for that is less than stellar," he sighed. "Vic, I really can't."

She turned her gaze to Coricopat, who looked away as he spoke, "He...His mind's been clouded, deceived."

"What's happened?"

There was another long pause, "He was involved in the attack on the Temple." Coricopat's voice was barely audible.

"_What_? That can't be!"

Mistoffelees shifted, hunching a bit into himself. "It was. Vic, I'm sorry."

"Y-you have to be mistaken."

Cori shook his head very slightly, "I wish I was."

"I promise we're going to do everything we can to figure this out and get him back safe," Mistoffelees said quickly.

"And if you can't?" she demanded.

The Senator took half a step back. "Then it won't really be him."

Cori hesitated, "We'll do everything we can to bring him back, Victoria. You have our words. We need to be going though."

She swallowed hard, nodding, "Very well."

Frowning slightly, Mistoffelees considered her before nodding. "We'll do everything we can," he murmured before fleeing for the starship.

Coricopat followed him. After waiting a few moments, Victoria slipped aboard and stowed away in a small closet, feeling the ship hum to life.

Mistoffelees started the ship up, putting in the coordinates, his hands shaking. Coricopat joined him in the cockpit, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly, "We'll be alright. So will Mac."

Mistoffelees' hand darted out, taking Coricopat's. "You remember my dream?"

"I do. It doesn't mean it will come true, Mistoffelees."

"Doesn't mean it won't," the smaller said, pulling at him, trying to get him to come closer.

The Jedi moved nearer, twining his fingers with the other man's, "I won't let it. I'm not going to leave you, Mistoffelees."

"Don't you dare," Mistoffelees told him in all seriousness, before tugging at his face to pull him down enough to kiss him hard.

Cori leaned into the kiss, his free hand moving to rest on the back of Misto's neck, drawing him a nearer as the Jedi's kiss became more desperate. The Senator plastered himself against the other, arms going around his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, Coricopat held him close, wishing the need to let go didn't exist.

"I miss you," Mistoffelees said softly, voice thick. "When you go. You have to be careful."

"I will be. I promise you, Mistoffelees. I will always be careful." He felt his words catch more than he heard them.

"You had better be," Mistoffelees breathed, pulling him back into the kiss.

Coricopat drew back after a long moment, "You as well, I'm not the only one going in there."

"I'm always careful," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "Remember?"

The Jedi managed a weak smile at that, "I remember."

"I like to think I've grown since then," Mistoffelees said.

"You have, I would just prefer not to have a repeat, hm?"

"Promise," Mistoffelees said, kissing him again.

"Thank you. I love you." Cori kissed him briefly.

"Love you too," Mistoffelees murmured.

* * *

><p>These two are worse then bloody limpets with the clinging.<p> 


	7. But At What Cost?

Having been sent out by the Chancellor moments after the beginning of the Senate meeting he thought he'd been ordered to attend, Macavity had ended the war. He'd found the last of the separatist leaders on Mustafar and cut them down.

Now he stood by the landing platform, watching as what looked like a Naboo fighter came down, having caught it on the scanners of the place ages ago.

Victoria waited until the ship landed before slipping from her hiding place and moving to lower the ramp, making her careful way down it. She stopped at the bottom when she saw Macavity.

The taller drew back slightly at that in surprise. "Vic? What the hell are you doing here?"

In the cockpit of the ship, Mistoffelees was still making sure everything was shut down, before he frowned at the readouts. "Why is the ra-... oh hell," he muttered, already out of the seat and moving.

"I was worried about you, Mac. I heard you'd left." Her voice was quiet.

Coricopat frowned at the readings, before his brain processed it as well and he followed close on Misto's heels.

"Then how the hell did you find me out here?" Macavity asked, feeling something curl deep in his stomach. "You should be home, safe, and resting."

"Safe? You think Coruscant is safe right now?" She shook her head, not answering his other question until she could find some way to do so.

He opened his mouth to reply and snapped it shut when Mistoffelees came around the side of the ramp, stopping when he was actually confronted with Victoria. "What is this?" Macavity demanded, voice going low.

Vic glanced at Misto, freezing as Cori came into sight as well, "I...It's their ship, Mac..."

"We just want to talk," Mistoffelees said, eyes going to Coricopat as if demanding he abide by that.

"Talk? How'd you even find me here?"

"Guesswork," Mistoffelees replied. "Based off about fifty visions of the past three or four months or so."

Macavity let out a harsh laugh. "I thought your visions only had to do with death? Here to kill me?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied, voice quick. "They have to do with danger, tipping points. We just want to know what's going on."

Coricopat spoke quietly, "Really, Macavity. We're just here to talk. To find out what's going on."

Macavity looked between them. "The wars over. Was that your tipping point?"

"Possibly," Mistoffelees hedged.

"Then what do you want to talk about, huh?"

"What you're doing out here might be a start," Coricopat responded.

"I already told you," Macavity said, though it had been in a roundabout way. "Ending the war. The last of the separatist leaders are dead."

Victoria's blue eyes widened, "Y-you..."

He frowned at her. "It's war. It's a war that's over, but what do you think we've spent the last several years doing, us generals?"

"Not assassinations, for one." Coricopat spoke, his tone managing barely to avoid being sharp.

Macavity arched a brow. "What makes killing someone off a battlefield worse than killing hundreds of people on it? It's still death, and at least these had some meaning to it."

Victoria looked away.

Coricopat's jaw tensed, "And the youngling in the Temple? Did _that _have some meaning to it?"

Macavity crossed his arms over his chest. "The Jedi really have gotten into the habit of being judge and jury, haven't they? I don't actually have to explain myself to you."

Vic took a step back, "A-a youngling?"

Cori's grey eyes were like flint, as he snapped, "If you don't want me making my own conclusions then explain."

"The... Jedi were plotting against the Chancellor," he started and clearly didn't believe the excuse himself.

"A _child_, Macavity!" Coricopat's temper was rising at a rapid rate.

"What the hell do you expect from me?" Macavity all but roared back.

Mistoffelees stepped between them, putting a hand on Coricopat's chest. "Wait. Why, Mac? What would make you do something like that?" Coricopat took a breath, trying to calm himself at least somewhat. He glanced toward Victoria whose gaze was once again fixed on Macavity in horror.

Macavity's expression closed off, and he looked over to Victoria, stomach twisting hard when he saw her expression. "Vic..."

She shook her head slowly, "Why? Why, Mac?"

"I..." he floundered for a moment. "The war needed to end, it had to and... he said he could help."

"S-so it's true? Y-you actually did that?" Her voice was small.

"I..." he flinched slightly. "Yes, of course it is."

She backed a step "How could you?"

"How could I not? Don't you see, I was doing it for you!"

"F-for..." She paled, shaking her head, "No. Y-you can't have..."

He flinched back again, Mistoffelees looking between the pair and back to Coricopat. "Vic..." Macavity tried to coax her.

"What?" She replied, taking another step back, "What do you think you can possibly say, Macavity?"

"The war's over," he said. "Didn't you want peace? Besides, I might have found a way to save you."

"But at what cost?"

He scowled and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! It very much matters!" she replied. Macavity folded his arms and drew back within himself, looking at her, hurt. "Did you never even think to ask me? To talk to me about this? I don't want it."

"You thought I could sit back and let you die?" Macavity demanded, Mistoffelees edging slightly off the ramp of the ship.

"So you what, sold your soul?"

"Is that what this is?" Macavity demanded.

"I don't know what it is!" She cried, "You've killed people in cold blood. You accuse Coricopat of playing Judge and Jury, but what about you? You're no better!"

"Why does killing in cold blood make it worse than ever killing them at all!" Macavity flared. Mistoffelees shifted again, frowning still as he all but felt the rage and pain.

"A _child_, Macavity!" The queen snapped, "The separatists are another thing entirely, though they deserved a trial, but you killed a _child_."

"How many other children do you think would have died if the war continued?" Macavity demanded in return. For a moment Mistoffelees almost mentioned the children Macavity had saved from the purge but... he didn't agree with Macavity either and supporting his argument was too much.

"How many would you have killed?" She shot back.

Coricopat opened his mouth to intervene, but stopped himself, falling silent to watch the two, at the ready should it come to that.

"How many would it take?" he growled back.

Victoria shook her head, taking another step back, her foot hitting the bottom of the ramp, "This isn't you..."

"Who the hell am I then?" he all but demanded.

"I-I don't know. I thought I did, but I don't."

"What?" he asked, voice falling and rage welling up.

"I thought you were better than this, Macavity. I still do, but if you won't see it there's no hope."

"No hope?" Macavity growled and Mistoffelees felt the pit of his own stomach drop.

"You've murdered your fellow Jedi, killed the separatists in cold blood, and the only justification you can give me that isn't out right lunacy is that you did it because you thought you could save _one_ life?" She shook her head, "I'm not worth that. You should have come to me."

"And done what?" Macavity demanded. "You reject me and bring a Jedi after me? Is that it?"

"No! I...I didn't."

"Then what do call this?" he demanded, tossing out the force and catching Mistoffelees off balance, sending him tumbling back. Coricopat stumbled, but caught Mistoffelees before he could fall all the way.

Victoria barely caught her balance, "They didn't know I was aboard until we arrived."

"Oh so the Jedi just decided to come after me on their own?"

"I'm hardly Jedi," Mistoffelees protested.

"I came to talk, Macavity," Coricopat murmured.

"Like hell you did," he growled.

"They did, Mac. They came to talk, to settle this peacefully." Victoria spoke softly.

"You expect me to trust any of you?" Mac growled.

"If you can't trust us who can you trust?" Cori asked.

"The Chancellor," Macavity replied.

Victoria gasped slightly, "Him? Why?"

"He's our leader," Macavity started.

"He's a Sith Lord," Mistoffelees replied. "That automatically implies evil."

"From your point of view," Macavity snapped.

"No, Macavity." Victoria shook her head, "The Sith are a blight. They only seek power, not freedom."

"You don't know that," Macavity insisted.

"It's pretty obvious," Mistoffelees shot back. "Have you seen his track record at the Senate? It's obvious he's just been looking for an excuse to come to power!"

"History shows it," she responded.

Coricopat sighed, "You know all of this, Macavity."

"History is wrong then," Macavity told them all.

"There's a reason it's called the Dark Side, Macavity," his partner murmured.

"Who's afraid of the dark then?" Macavity demanded, shaking his head. "You know what? I'm done with this." He turned to head back toward his own fighter.

Victoria moved forward again, "Macavity, wait! Where are you going?"

"What, so you can follow me?"

"If you won't answer me that then at least tell me what you're going to do?" Victoria pleaded.

"Go home and celebrate a victory," he snapped.

"A victory? Macavity, this isn't a victory, it's a massacre," she replied.

"Stop it!" he roared, shoving out with the force again, catching Victoria.

She stumbled back off-balanced and falling. Her head hit the surface of the landing pad and she blinked, trying to clear her vision which was rapidly darkening at the edges.

Mistoffelees stumbled, on the edge of whatever push Macavity had sent out. "Are you insane?" he demanded, taking a step toward Victoria to make sure she was alright. Growling, anger controlling him, Macavity lifted the Senator from the ground with the force, tightening around his throat.

Coricopat moved swiftly at that, his lightsaber out as he moved past Mistoffelees toward Macavity, "Let him go, Mac."

"Or what?" Macavity snarled.

He answered with action rather than words, he wasn't going to risk the time that attempting to reason with Macavity could cost the Senator. He swept his lightsaber forward, intending to come just shy of the mark, give Macavity enough time to get his own weapon out.

It worked in that it got Mistoffelees dropped, but backfired in the fact that Macavity did get his weapon out, bringing it up in time to clash with Coricopat's.

o.o.o.

Yoda ushered his padawans into the Senator's penthouse, having landed the speeder right at the edge of the top platform. Jerrie stepped out of the shelter of the doorway, "Master Yoda?" His gaze swept over the small Jedi and the younglings in confusion.

"Told us to come, your Senator did," Yoda said, looking up at the captain of security.

"Misto sent y'?" He finally nodded, opening the door and letting them inside.

The Jedi master nodded. "Offered us help, he did."

"Well, if Misto did so, y' got my help as well. There's a couple a rooms where th' little uns can rest if they need to. You too, Master Jedi...if y' want that is."

"For your generosity, I thank you," Yoda said. "But plan I must."

The captain nodded slightly, "I'll go do a perimeter sweep." He slipped out quietly, nearly colliding with Pouncival Organa in the hall. "Senator!"

"Are they here?"

"Master Yoda an' some younglin's."

"Mistoffelees and Jedi Coricopat?"

Jerrie shook his head, "Should they be?"

"I was hoping so..." He slipped past he captain and into the penthouse.

Yoda glanced up. "Good to see you again, it is."

"And you, Master Yoda. Where are the others?"

"Went to find Macavity they did."

"Macavity? They located him? He's alive?" Pounce asked.

"Alive he is. Visions, apparently Mistoffelees has had of him," Yoda replied, sitting on Mistoffelees' couch.

"Visions?" Pounce looked confused.

"Very strong in the force, the Senator is. But when he came, too old to begin the training," Yoda said with a nod.

"Right. I do recall him mentioning that." Pounce looked around, "What of the Chancellor?"

"Asked to wait for their return he did," Yoda said as one of the younglings came out of the room they were curled up in.

"Master Yoda," the little boy said. "What are we gonna do?"

Pounce's expression softened at the sight of the child, but he waited to hear if the Master Jedi had an answer, for he knew he didn't.

"Wait and rest we will," the Master replied. "Try to sleep you must."

"Is there anything I can get for any of you, Master Yoda?" Pouncival murmured, he knew his way around the penthouse pretty well.

"Food, perhaps. Often, do you come here?"

The Senator nodded as he made his way to the kitchen to see what he could find, "Yes. Senator Mistoffelees has become a good friend over the last several years."

Yoda nodded. "Helpful that should be."

"Yes." He set to work on putting some food together, "The Chancellor has announced to the Senate that the entire thing was a Jedi plot. This is going to take ages to recover from." The brown-haired man's voice was subdued.

"Recover, we will," Yoda told him.

"Of course we have to get to a point to recover from first..."

Yoda arched a brow. "Suggest, what do you?"

"I'm not sure I can say that with any conclusiveness at this point. I agree that any confrontation with the Chancellor has to wait until you have some support, but we also can't work towards running damage control until the cause of that damage is removed."

"What believe you to be the cause?"

"The physical cause is a man playing on the fears of the people. The root cause though? There's an inherent distrust that runs through the Senate, and frankly through many of the star systems, of the Jedi. You're a law unto yourselves and extremely powerful. It frightens people."

Yoda frowned. "Thousands of years old our order is. The Republic, it's always served."

"I know that, you know that. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that, but that doesn't stop the distrust. Nor does it stop the fear. There's always a concern of 'what if'."

Yoda nodded finally. "More reassuring, perhaps we could be."

"Perhaps. At this point, that's the primary fear I've heard preyed upon, so that may be the one that we can work on remedying once we're able to."

"But first, the Chancellor we must deal with."

Pounce nodded, "Do you..." He drew a deep breath, "In all honesty, do you think we can succeed in this?"

The smaller Jedi frowned. "Four Jedi Master's he's killed. To his side, he's turned Macavity. Know, I do not."

"Then I pray Jedi Coricopat and Mistoffelees succeed."

"As do I."

* * *

><p>Victoriousscarf would like to point out trying to write in Yoda's speech patterns can sometimes be quite annoying. But sorta fun too.<p> 


	8. Help Us Start to Rebuild

Coricopat stumbled back at the force of the clash of their lightsabers before pressing forward, swinging his blade at Macavity again. He knew he was at a disadvantage if only because he was distracted by his concern for Misto and Victoria.

Fueled more on anger than anything, Macavity slashed his lightsaber up high, ignoring the other two completely then. Bringing his blade up to block the blow, Coricopat spared a glance for Mistoffelees, relieved to see that the other was still alive. His attention quickly returned to the fight at hand.

Considering the lava in his plan of attack, Macavity started pushing the other Jedi that way. Coricopat backed up, glancing over his shoulder and realized what Macavity was edging him toward. His grey eyes widened and he pressed for an offensive, hoping he could get them turned around enough to not end up burned alive.

Macavity let the Jedi turn them around, but aimed a kick for his chest while sweeping down with his blade.

Coricopat fell back, only just barely getting his own lightsaber up in time to prevent Macavity's from cleaving him in two. He scrambled to keep his balance, swearing under his breath.

For a moment Macavity almost drew back before swirling the blade toward Coricopat's head instead. "Not so much like old times, is it?"

"Why are you doing this? Mac, you don't want to do this..." He blocked the blade again, his mind flickering to Mistoffelees' vision and praying it wasn't going to come to pass.

"Don't I?" Macavity demanded.

"After all we've been through, all we've done? Mac, why?" Coricopat asked.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees coughed, rolling onto his stomach, trying to reorient himself. Glancing up, he saw Coricopat and Macavity dueling and for a second couldn't breathe for an entirely different reason. He had to...but there was Vic, and for a moment he couldn't figure out which way to go.

Victoria moaned softly as her consciousness returned to her. She blinked her blue eyes, trying desperately to clear her vision and needing to make certain the baby was alright.

Crawling, Mistoffelees knelt beside her. "Vic?"

"M-Misto?"

"You're the one who came here, accusing me," Macavity said.

Cori blocked another blow from Mac's blade, "So you're going to try and kill me?"

Macavity fell silent, guilt and pain and anger twisting around and for a moment he couldn't tell which one was going to win out.

"Just hold on," Misto murmured. "There's a med pac in the..." he stopped, his awareness spreading out and sinking down. "The babies are fine," he murmured.

The queen breathed a soft sigh of relief at that, "Good..."

Coricopat took a step back, his guard not lower, but he wouldn't attack as long as Macavity wasn't.

Bringing his blade back up, the anger won out. "You really never understand," Macavity said, cutting low.

"I..." Mistoffelees frowned, looking down at her. He could feel the force beating around and wondered if he hit his head too hard, except that there was something wrong in Victoria's chest, even though the babies were fine.

Victoria drew a deep breath, looking up at Mistoffelees, "Wh-what is it?"

Swinging his blade down to counter the sweep, Cori jumped back, "Mac, please!"

"Please? You asking for something, Cor?" Macavity asked, pressing forward.

Cori stumbled backward, "Help me understand, Macavity. Don't do this."

"Why not? I've done everything else," Macavity replied, bitterly, forcing another stab.

"I don't, it..." Mistoffelees continued frowning, pressing a hand against the point he could feel the wrongness in. It seemed like it should be simple enough to fix if...

"Misto?"

"Hold on," Mistoffelees said. "I think I can fix this..." and it really was as simple as it looked, plucking at the wrongness and pulling it apart like a knot.

Victoria gasped as she felt things shift inside, her blue eyes widening as the pain that had been a near constant companion for the last several years dissipated.

Coricopat managed to dodge aside, narrowly avoiding the thrust, "Because there's still a chance for redemption."

"Is there?" Macavity demanded. "Think I'll ruin it if I kill you?"

"I think you'll have a hard time accepting it if you do."

"Add it to the list then," Macavity snapped, another kick going for Coricopat's stomach.

Coricopat stumbled back, feeling his foot slip and he fell, landing on his back. His lightsaber came up to block another blow from Mac as best he could in the position he found himself in.

"Vic?" Mistoffelees asked softly, voice unsure.

"It...What did you just do? I," Her hand went to her chest, "It doesn't hurt, Misto."

"I have no idea," he murmured, eyes snapping up finally, back to the battle and his throat going completely dry. Mistoffelees made a strangled sound, frozen again for a long moment at seeing exactly what happened in his dreams play out before him. He'd never actually seen one of his visions come true.

Coricopat tried to back up fast enough to get to his feet, but the combination of having to fend off Macavity's blade and the inability to prop himself up far enough was making that an almost insurmountable task.

Victoria sat up, her eyes widening at the sight, her voice catching on a single syllable, begging, "Mac!"

In an instant Mistoffelees' muscles unfroze and he was up and running, all but throwing the pair apart, untrained but knowing how to use the force enough to jerk objects around. "Stop it, both of you!"

Cori grimaced as he was jolted back again, but carefully got to his feet, shutting his lightsaber off, but keeping it out.

Victoria got to her feet, brushing herself off as she looked toward Macavity.

"Stop it," Mistoffelees repeated, standing with his body tilting to be between the pair, though his hands were on Coricopat, one over his heart as if reassuring himself it was still beating. "You saved the children," he said, softly but quickly as Macavity stood as well. "Vic's fine, Macavity, she's going to be okay, just stop, please."

The auburn haired man just stared at him for a long moment. "What?"

"She's going to be fine," Mistoffelees repeated.

Victoria made her cautious way over, "The pain's gone, Macavity. I'm alright. My-my chest doesn't hurt anymore."

Coricopat's brows rose at that, his gaze darting to Mac.

"How?" Macavity demanded.

"Untrained, crazy force potential, hit on the head, seems to have work brilliantly," Mistoffelees managed to get out, still folding himself against the other Jedi.

Coricopat carefully wrapped one of his arms around Mistoffelees to assure himself as much as the other that they were still intact.

"Mac, I'm alright. I'm healed...I'll have the doctors confirm it, but I haven't felt like this in years."

"I..." Macavity wavered a long moment.

"Please Mac," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just... calm down."

Victoria took a hesitant step toward him, "Please, Mac."

"What are you even asking of me?" he demanded, voice somewhat lost.

"Come back to Coruscant. Listen to us...stay with me? I...I don't know, all of those?" Victoria offered, voice strained.

"All of those?" Macavity asked weakly.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, "Please..."

"But," he wavered again, lightsaber still out.

"Please, Mac," Victoria repeated.

He hesitated again and finally nodded, though added. "I don't know what to do." Everything he'd done, he'd done to save Victoria. With her sickness gone, he only had personal loyalty to a Sith Lord keeping him going.

Coricopat finally spoke, though hesitantly, "Help us start to rebuild."

Mistoffelees' eyes moved from Coricopat back to Macavity. The other Jedi finally nodded again, finally putting his lightsaber away.

"We need to get back to Coruscant before more damage is done," Cori murmured.

"We... we," Macavity finally nodded.

Cor glanced toward where Macavity's ship was, "Are we taking both ships back?"

Mistoffelees and Macavity both looked at the fighter. "I have no real attachment to it," Macavity said finally, not wanting to let Vic out of his sight for the time being.

Victoria glanced toward the other craft, "Well, we'd better be going. Soon too."

o.o.o.

They were nearly back to Coruscant when Victoria cried out, her arm wrapping around her stomach as she drew a deep breath.

Macavity, who had been all but hovering next to her, leaned forward. "Vic?" he asked, worry clouding his expression. "What's going on?" Still piloting, Mistoffelees glanced back quickly. Coricopat glanced back, but let Macavity deal with it as he stayed in the co-pilot's seat.

She drew another deep breath and she managed a slight smile before doubling over again, "The baby's coming, Mac."

"What?" Macavity blinked, unable to really process that. "_Now_?"

Victoria nodded very slightly, looking toward the cockpit, "How far out of Coruscant are we?"

"Another half hour," Mistoffelees murmured, almost mentioning that there were two babies but seeing about coaxing more power out of the ship instead.

She leaned her head back, nodding slightly, "A-alright."

"Can you make it?" Macavity asked, already jittery.

The queen nodded again, reaching for his hand. He reached out, gripping her hand in his and trying to slip back into a meditative state. For the first time since he became a Jedi, he couldn't when he tried.

o.o.o.

They finally reached Coruscant, and touched down outside the hospital.

"Should we call anyone?" Mistoffelees asked, getting the ramp down. "Though, everlasting force, we shouldn't use our names should we?" He was clearly floundering.

Victoria shook her head, "N-no. You three have to go see to things. I can get myself checked in." She bit back another cry as another contraction hit.

"Like hell," Macavity shook his head. "We're getting you there."

"Mac, there's too much at risk. Go."

"But," he started to protest.

"J-just be sure to come back to me," she murmured.

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head quickly. "I'll do my hardest," he murmured.

"Take care." She managed to disembark and made her way into the hospital.

Coricopat finally spoke from where he'd been watching quietly, "We need to go by the penthouse."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Drive or fly?" he asked, fully intending to pilot the spacecraft to the penthouse if he needed to.

"Driving would be less obtrusive, but it means locating a speeder," Coricopat mused.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Any thoughts?"

"Speeder," Macavity said. "We need all the surprise we can get."

"Then we'll locate a speeder," Cori murmured.

Macavity nodded, Mistoffelees already moving down the ramp. "If I recall, some are usually parked a little over here. I think I could even manage to hack one if we had to."

Coricopat followed Mistoffelees, "Well, let's see if we can find one we don't need to do that with, hm?"

Grinning, though it was strained, Mistoffelees went over the speeders, finding one that finally was open enough to steal it. "Penthouse; and then what?" he asked both the Jedi.

"We find out what Master Yoda can tell us about dealing with the Chancellor, and then we try to solve this." Cori responded quietly.

"That's not a terribly solid plan," Mistoffelees murmured, already rising the speeder and heading that way. "But I suppose it'll have to do."

"It's all we have."

They pulled up to the penthouse a short time later.

Getting out first, Mistoffelees bounded up the few steps to the Penthouse, looking around for Jerrie or Pounce. Jerrie stepped out to stop him, but recognized him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Misto, thank goodness y' alright."

"I'm fine," he said, though a bit of lava ash was smudged on his clothes and his cheek. "What's the situation here?"

"Senator Pouncival has been talking with Master Jedi Yoda since 'e got 'ere. No one's been by lookin' for y' yet though, so that's good."

"Good," he said with a nod. "Where are they then?"

"They were in th' main room last I saw."

Nodding again, the Senator glanced back at the two Jedi, reaching out to squeeze Coricopat's hand before dropping it and stalking into the main room, full Senator persona on. Coricopat waited a moment before following Mistoffelees inside.

Pounce looked up as Misto entered, "Senator. Good to see you're alright."

"Yes," he said. "I'm perfectly alright. What's it looking like here?"

Yoda turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw Macavity slink in behind Coricopat.

"It's looking like for now the Chancellor thinks there's no further problem with the Jedi, as far as I can tell. There's going to be a lot of clean-up if this can be dealt with."

Coricopat glanced from Macavity to Yoda, but remained quiet.

"He thinks wrong then," Macavity murmured, shifting.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him and back to the other Senator. "Clean up can wait until after we deal with the tyrant currently in charge. He's a Sith Lord, we have proof of that, yes?"

Pounce shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't know that."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity for confirmation. "You have my word but I'm not sure how much good that might do," Macavity said.

"What about the film from his office?" Mistoffelees asked. "It is taped, isn't it? Might it not show his confrontation with the Jedi masters?"

Macavity shifted. "Possibly? If he hasn't wiped it already."

"Then we make sure before going in we're taping it too."

Coricopat looked a bit unsure of that, "Do we have time to set that up?"

"We have to. Otherwise it really looks like we are just assassins," Mistoffelees said.

Pounce nodded his agreement, "You'll need it to help convince the Senate after the fact."

"Exactly," Mistoffelees said. "I can see about getting it set up, I should be able to with little problem if I'm not interrupted. I'm probably not going to be much use in the actual fighting anyway."

Coricopat wasn't entirely sure he wanted Mistoffelees doing that without back-up, but finally nodded, "Very well."

Mistoffelees tilted his head slightly toward Coricopat, not needing to be able to feel his emotions through the force to figure out he was worrying. "Pounce," he said softly. "Can you back me up?"

Pouncival hesitated before nodding, "Yes, I can give you a hand with that."

"Thank you," he murmured and turned back to the Jedi. "That gives us some evidence to use to back up what we're actually doing. But that's not going to matter much unless we take him out."

"Well, we'll do our best." Coricopat responded, "And we have an asset he doesn't know about yet."

"What?" Yoda asked, still looking at Macavity.

"Macavity has come back from the slippery slope he was on."

"Good to have you back, it is," Yoda murmured.

"Mac," Mistoffelees started. "Can you get us in there?"

"I can try," he murmured.

"Then we'll give it a try." Coricopat nodded slightly.

Pouncival glanced around, "Well, we'd best do this if we're going to."

"Supplies?" Mistoffelees asked. "Do we need any?"

"Well, that depends on what you two need for getting the recording," Cori answered.

"I can get that together in a few minutes," Mistoffelees murmured, heading for the bedroom.

Pounce spoke before he reached it, "Go quietly, the younglings were asleep in there last I checked."

Mistoffelees blinked and smiled faintly. "Yes, of course. Just a moment."

Coricopat moved over, following him quietly. Glancing back at him, Mistoffelees pushed the bedroom door open. The Jedi followed him inside, glancing around smiling softly and briefly at the sight of the younglings sleeping.

"He saved them," Mistoffelees murmured. He glanced back again, itching to reach out for the other again, but picking his way quietly through the children for what he was looking for in his closet.

Cori nodded, "He did. If he hadn't I don't know what I would have done."

"He would probably have been gone too far to get back at that point," Mistoffelees murmured, and considered his walk in closet for a moment before gesturing Coricopat over.

The taller man made his careful way over, nodding again. "Are you alright, love?"

Mistoffelees nodded, and pulled Cori over, closing the door to the closet and clinging to him for a long moment. Coricopat's arms wrapped tightly around the Senator. He tilted his head down enough to press a kiss to the top of Misto's head, murmuring into his black hair, "I love you. We're going to do this. And we're going to make it."

The shorter nodded, and tilted his head back enough to kiss the other, slowly but firmly. "I love you," he murmured into it.

"And I you." Coricopat deepened the kiss, tenderly drawing the other nearer.

Making a small sound in the back of his throat, Mistoffelees remained in the kiss as he long as he could, until he figured the others would come searching for them if they stayed any longer. Coricopat drew back, running his hand gently down the side of Misto's face, "We'll make it."

"We will," Mistoffelees murmured. "When this is over we're going to be fine."

"We are. We'd best get back to the others."

Mistoffelees nodded, hefting what he'd been searching for over his shoulder and strolling back to the main room. "Sorry, my chambers aren't nearly as organized as I thought they were," he said smoothly.

Pounce's brow rose at that as Coricopat closed the door softly behind them. "Well, if we're set then?"

He nodded. "We are."

* * *

><p>Apparently Mistoffelees is never one to pass up making out in a closet. Also, this is the point where we diverge the most from the Star Wars films, in case you missed that. Yanking Mac back by the scruff of his neck as hard as possible. It was a pain. Hope you're enjoying and remember, even as we're nearing the end of a story, reviews make the author's days just a little bit brighter!<p> 


	9. Only Race I Ever Won

Sweeping into the Senate building, Macavity glanced over to security. "I have a couple of people for the Chancellor to see," he said, mind tricking the guards along the way.

Having access to the building as Senators, Mistoffelees and Pounce broke off, heading down a different hallway.

Coricopat fell into step a pace behind Macavity to his left, glancing down the hall that Misto and Pouncival took.

Pounce kept pace with Misto, "So how are we thinking to set this up?"

"I'll figure that out as soon as I find the control room," Mistoffelees murmured, nodding pleasantly to some assistants working late. "And hope that I can pull this off. I haven't tried in several years."

"You've tried this before?"

"When I was nineteen," he murmured. "I used to keep occupied doing stuff like this as a teenager."

Pounce blinked at that, "Wow, sides to you I never knew about. Alright then. Control room's just around that corner I think."

"Oh you have no idea," Mistoffelees murmured, poking his head around the corner and slipping down the hall, unlocking the keypad and slipping inside. That late at night there was only one guard who he stunned and gently settled on the floor out of the way.

Pounce slipped inside with him, "What do you need me to do?"

"Watch the current tape feeds," Mistoffelees replied. "The guard, and the door. I need to get into the memory banks, and make sure what's happening now is taping to somewhere where we can make sure it's safe." The other Senator nodded positioning himself so he could keep an eye on all three things. Fingers going over the console, Mistoffelees glanced over, never very good at forcing himself to focus on only one thing. "I used to pod race, you know," he said softly, still hitting keys rapidly.

Pounce's brows shot up, "Podracing, really?"

"For years," he said, eyes scanning the old news feeds. "I don't know, I suppose it just occurred to me despite everything how little I've ever told you."

"Interesting. So, I'm probably going to feel really dense depending on your answer, but is there something going on between you and Jedi Coricopat?

Choking slightly, Mistoffelees stopped for a moment before he managed to restart his brain enough to continue his task. "Speaking of the biggest thing I've never told you... yes."

Pounce nodded a bit, "I guess that explains it then."

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed. "Explains what?"

"The fact that you were able to tell me more than a general location for where he was? The fact that you left the Senate meeting the second I told you he and Master Yoda were at the Temple?"

"Well, the entire Jedi order has been all but decimated. My inclination to hide has all but bottomed out," he murmured, shrugging slightly. "Might regret that later."

"So how did you two meet?" Pounce asked.

"Their ship broke down," he murmured. "Almost ten years ago. I won them the parts they needed in a podrace, and followed them off planet."

"So you were quite the podracer then, hm?"

"I had an edge most people didn't," he replied. "And a really good motivation to win. It's why I'm such a good pilot, though I've been weaned of my more reckless impulses when it comes to that."

"Good to know." He glanced at the screens, "Do you think they'll actually be able to pull this off?"

"Only race I ever won," he murmured, glancing over at Pounce's screen as well, seeing the three Jedi going down the hallway toward the Chancellor's private office. "And I only hope so."

o.o.o.

Finally reaching the Chancellor's office, Macavity stopped, looking the other two Jedi over once before pushing the door open and striding in.

"Ah, Macavity," Deuteronomy said, looking up. "Did you deal with the last of the separatists?"

"Yes," he replied and the Chancellor's expression turned cold as his eyes drifted behind the Jedi.

"And you brought what, prisoners?"

Coricopat glanced at Master Yoda before bringing his eyes front again, letting Mac run this. He trusted his partner with his life, and it was becoming more and more necessary that day apparently.

"Prisoners, we are not," Yoda replied, stepping forward. The Chancellor frowned at him.

Coricopat stepped up to stand at Macavity's side, his grey eyes taking in the room and considering the terrain that they would have to deal with. "Your plans seem to have flaws in them, Chancellor."

The Chancellor raised a brow at that. "Oh?" he all but drawled. "And what sort of flaws might that be?"

"The heart, you forgot," Yoda said.

"I used his damn heart," Deuteronomy snapped.

"Used it, yes, but in such a way that the emotion you attempted to manipulate was a gentle one that only needed coaxing to come to the forefront," Coricopat responded.

The Chancellor's expression darkened again and he looked at the auburn haired Jedi. "So that's it, you've changed sides?"

"That would require me having been on yours to begin with," Macavity replied, finally drawing his lightsaber.

Coricopat withdrew his own lightsaber, watching the Chancellor warily, "He thinks with his emotions, but he's extremely loyal to what he believes. You should have known that."

"You shouldn't have come here," the Chancellor replied, lunging suddenly, going for Yoda who was in the front of the group.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, nodding to the right as he circled left, his eyes seeking an entrance.

The Chancellor snarled and suddenly threw the force out, catching both Macavity and Coricopat and sending them toward the broken window. However, Macavity was prepared enough to manage to catch Coricopat as well as the ledge of the window.

Yoda, suddenly finding himself mostly alone with the Chancellor charged, small lightsaber whirling.

Coricopat gripped Mac's wrist, muttering under his breath something that sounded remarkably like 'stupid mistake.' He glanced up at his partner, "We end up in this position a little more than I like."

"Dangling off things?" he offered, hearing the sounds of battle. "Can you reach my rope? We might have to go in through the window you're hanging in front of and make our way back up."

"I should be able to reach it. Just don't let your grip slip at all." He grimaced, reaching up and finally getting hold of the rope, "There we go, got it."

"Not slipping," Macavity assured, aware of the double meaning there. "Got it? Good. Care to get us off this ledge?"

Cori worked quickly, getting the rope secured, "Alright, we're set." He kept hold of the free end of the rope, making sure the window he was hanging in front of would be a possible entrance.

"You ready?" Macavity asked.

Up top, Yoda and Deuteronomy continued to whirl around each other, sabers flaring as the Chancellor pushed the Jedi down, accidentally hitting his chair, and sending both of them into the main Senate chambers.

"As I'll ever be," Coricopat replied.

"Good, let's get this done."

They entered the Senate building through the window, Coricopat glancing around, "We need some sort of plan. Some way to actually deal with him."

"Blazing in with sabers bared ain't gonna do it for you?" Macavity asked, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"We can try that, but I doubt it would work. Though I have to say the element of surprise would be an advantage then."

"The element of surprise in a suicide attack you mean?" Mac asked with a grin.

"Pretty much."

"So, you have any plans? Or any way of contacting your boyfriend with that brain on him?"

"Don't get killed? And no. We've both fought his apprentices, we just need to deal with the fact of the strength of his power. What can you tell me about him, Mac?"

"He took out Munkustrap and the other masters that went after him. It's the only time I've seen him fight. He uses tricks."

"Tricks? What sort?" Coricopat asked, mind already working.

"Deception you could say," Macavity replied. "He plays the weak old man before striking."

"Good to know." He paused for a moment, "Mac, Jedi way or not, we kill him. The opportunity comes and we kill him, alright?"

Macavity nodded. "We kill him. I made that mistake last time, and it ended with the Masters' deaths."

Coricopat nodded, "He's got nothing to lose but power, we have our lives to gain. We take it as it comes, but do every damn thing we can to keep ourselves and each other alive. Just like always."

"As always," Macavity agreed, reaching out and gripping Coricopat's shoulders.

Coricopat offered his friend a wan smile, his hands moving to rest on his friend's arms, "Let's end this."

The other Jedi nodded and headed back up for the battle, tracking it to the Senate chambers in time to see Yoda knocked off the Chancellor's chair to tumble down to the floor.

Coricopat hesitated at that, glancing at Mac and nodding, stepping a bit further into the chambers. This place was going to be hell to fight in.

"Use the terrain," Macavity murmured, looking up.

"You mean the hundreds of holes that we're just as likely to break a leg in if we hit the edge just right as anything?" Came the wry response, "Best see how much advantage we can gain from this."

"We can hope he breaks his leg," Macavity replied, stepping forward, blade snapping to life. Coricopat nodded his agreement as he came to stand by his partner, his own lightsaber at the ready.

The Chancellor turned down to them, laughing. "You really think you can win?"

"We're going to damn well do so," Macavity replied, making his way up there.

Coricopat began his ascent, carefully making his way up via a slightly different route than his partner.

The Chancellor shook his head at the two Jedi. "I took out your Masters council and you think you'll be able to stop me?"

"We're expecting you," Macavity replied.

Shaking his head again, the Chancellor rose up several of the Senators' boxes, sending them hurtling out toward the Jedi. Coricopat managed to avoid the Senate boxes, utilizing just enough power to divert them away. "The solitary battle you choose to fight is a weakness, Chancellor."

"You think I can't take the pair of you?"

"I never said that, but I also think you over-estimate yourself," Coricopat replied.

The Chancellor snorted. "Certainly, Jedi. If you believe that," he flicked another box at Coricopat as Macavity finally reached him.

Coricopat ducked into another box to avoid it, sending it away as he continued his ascent. He finally reached the same level as the Chancellor. His gaze briefly flickering to his partner. Macavity nodded and slipped around the Chancellor, who raised his blade, bringing it down hard on Macavity's. Coricopat swept his blade toward the Chancellor, aiming for his back. Anything to cause enough damage to catch him off-guard.

For being an old man, the Chancellor moved quickly, lashing out at Coricopat, accepting a kick to his side from Macavity and sending the other Jedi tumbling down again. Cori narrowly blocked the blow from the Chancellor's weapon, backing enough to take stock, still tense and at the ready.

For a while the battle continued that way, the two Jedi kept on opposite sides from each other but unable to cause any damage.

Coricopat tried once more, as close to in tandem with Mac as possible, hoping to be able to actually cause at least some damage. His energy was beginning to fade and if he had to guess, Mac wasn't at his peak performance either. Between the Jedi temple, Mustafar, and worry over Victoria, Macavity could feel himself begin to flag.

This needed to end and soon. Cori moved quickly, his lightsaber sweeping in toward the Chancellor's side.

The Chancellor blocked it again, swirling his saber up around, hitting Macavity in his mechanical arm. Coricopat continued to press the offensive, hoping that at some point the Chancellor had to slip up.

"Hey!" a voice shrieked from down below. The combatants paused, and Mistoffelees gestured with something down below. "You might as well give up now!" he yelled up. "We have all the evidence that you're a Sith and set everything up yourself."

Coricopat froze completely at that. His gaze was locked on Mistoffelees. If they made it out of this he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was going to do or say to his lover, but several things flickered through his mind in rapid succession.

The Chancellor growled. "You, you've been annoying my plans for far too long," he seethed, snapping the smaller form toward him with the force, pulling hard at his neck. Macavity didn't even spare a glance for his partner, trusting him to attack at the same time while the Chancellor was distracted, throwing his blade toward him.

Twice in one day. Damn it to hell, Coricopat thought. Macavity's expectation was correct however, as Cori whirled, slashing downward with his blade, taking advantage of the Chancellor's distraction.

Just as suddenly Mistoffelees was dropped, curling up on the floor and coughing as the Chancellor fell.

Cori glanced at Macavity, but quickly made his way down to Misto's side, kneeling beside him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

The Senator glanced up at him, still coughing. "It worked, didn't it?"

"And nearly got you killed!"

"It's a habit I thought I'd broken myself of," he murmured, Macavity making his slower way down.

Coricopat ran a hand over Misto's hair, "I'm sure we had a conversation about you never doing something like that again!"

"Several," he said, leaning slightly into the touch. "But you were getting tired and making no progress. I was watching the footage as we taped it. I didn't actually expect him to attempt to snap my neck."

"What did you think he would do? Hold a reasonable conversation?"

"Not entirely known for thinking things through," Mistoffelees said, finally sitting up with another small cough.

"Careful," The Jedi shifted enough to support him.

"Is it over?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up at Macavity, who nodded.

"Thank goodness." Cori murmured. He glanced around, "You're due at the hospital, Mac."

He nodded, turning and left. Yoda finally picked himself up as well, vacating the area. Once Mac was gone, Mistoffelees swallowed again, reaching out for Cori and burying his face in his shoulder. "They're having twins, by the way," he said softly.

Cori blinked at that, looking down at the younger man, "Twins? Do they know that?"

"No idea," he murmured, pressing a bit closer. "Didn't sound like it."

"Then they're in for a surprise," Cori wrapped his arms tightly around the other, holding him close. "We made it..." The smaller man let out a breath that could have been a sob. "Shh, we're alright. We're both alright..." His voice was slightly shaky.

Drawing back slightly, Mistoffelees reached forward, taking Coricopat's face between his hands and pulling him down hard, kissing him on the floor of the Senate chambers, broken walls scattered around them.

Cori's arms tightened around the other, drawing him closer as he leaned down into the kiss, reassuring himself that the other was in fact alright.

"We still have to deal with an inter-galactic crisis," Mistoffelees murmured. "I think I'd much rather kiss you than think about it though."

"We don't need to worry about that for a few more minutes at least."

"Good," he murmured, leaning back up into the kiss.

o.o.o.

Macavity made his way into the hospital, not bothering to change and somewhat battered. However, he brushed aside anyone asking him if he needed any help, finally making his way to where Victoria was.

The queen opened her eyes and offered him a wearily relieved smile as he came into the room she was in, "Thank goodness. Is he...?"

"We won," he replied. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just exhausted. The babies are alright too."

"Babies?" Macavity paused, tilting his head slightly.

She nodded, "Twins. Apparently I was pregnant with twins."

"How did we not know about that?" he asked, voice shocked.

"We were concerned about other things?"

"But... twins!"

She bit her lip to hide a smile and nodded, "Yes, twins."

He shook his head. "But they're alright? And you're alright? Did the doctors check for the... other thing?"

"Yes, and yes they did. It's gone. Completely," she assured him, relief evident in her own voice.

"He really did it? How the hell did he do that?" Macavity marveled.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did." She reached out to take his hand.

"So am I," he murmured.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her temples. "I really, really do."

"I'm so very glad."

"So am I," he murmured. "Can I stay or will they try and kick me out, do you think?"

"I'd like you to stay as long as you can." She replied, "And you can always come again tomorrow."

"How long do you think you'll be here?" he asked softly.

"Well, the doctors want to make sure everything is alright, so...I'll probably be out some time tomorrow."

"Can I pick you up?" he managed.

"Please do," she offered him a smile.

"Then I will," he murmured, and the relief mixed with the feelings that somehow this was really all rather anti-climatic... and he honestly didn't mind.

Victoria sat up very slightly, pulling him down enough to kiss him lightly.

Leaning down, he returned the gentle kiss. "How much of a scandal are we going to cause," he laughed softly.

"Less of one than if I wasn't already stepping down as Queen?"

"Are you still gonna?" he asked, surprised.

"I have two children to raise and I'd rather not leave Coruscant for any prolonged period of time in the near future, so yes?"

He blinked at that and finally nodded. "If you're sure you want to."

"I've been in politics for a very long time, and I'd prefer to step down."

He nodded. "Hey, it works for me, so long as you're happy with the decision."

"I am. I'm very happy.

"Good," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly again.

* * *

><p>Domestic bliss was not what you were expecting, hm? And Mistoffelees lied: he's never been weaned off his more reckless impulses.<p> 


	10. Epilogue: Long Path Before Us, I See

Making his way through the temple several days later, Yoda shook his head. "Rebuild here first, we must," he murmured.

Coricopat nodded, "Have we heard from any other Jedi, Master?"

"One or two, across the far reaches of the galaxy scattered," Yoda replied. "Still fear a trap, some do. Wait, we will have to."

Another nod, as he glanced toward Mac, "There's a lot to be done..."

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "There is," he murmured. "We have, at current count, one Jedi Master, two really shitty Jedi, an untrained wildcard, and a bunch of toddlers. This will be interesting."

"When you say it so bluntly," Mistoffelees murmured, looking around the Temple's entry hall, feeling smaller than usual.

Coricopat sighed, "It will indeed be interesting." His gaze darted to Mistoffelees, "But I think it's doable. The first order of business is to see what can be salvaged here."

"The temple itself is in good condition," Macavity replied, shifting. "Just some damage but mostly on the surface. We can at least restore this with no problem, the problem is the people to fill it."

"Being born all the time, Force Sensitive children are," Yoda replied.

"You might want to figure out a better way of finding them," Mistoffelees pointed out.

Pouncival spoke quietly from where he was accompanying the Jedi, "I might also suggest more openness in communication about the Order as well. The people are still wary, and will be for quite some time."

Yoda didn't look terribly impressed with that advice, but he nodded. "Many changes it seems we will have to make," he said, eying the space between Coricopat and Mistoffelees.

Coricopat's gaze darted away from the Master Jedi, but he didn't say anything to that. "Well, so we start repairs here. Senator Organa, you can see to the repairs in the political sphere?"

Pounce nodded, "I'm already well on my way there. Though there's a few side-scandals that have been appearing..." He glanced at Misto and Coricopat and then at Macavity.

Macavity and Mistoffelees winced together. "They're not... that bad are they?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Yours less so than his." Pounce answered Mistoffelees, "But the two of you did rather forget the security footage was still taping after the battle with the Chancellor."

"Was more concerned with other things," Mistoffelees muttered, blushing. "And sorta hoping they wouldn't play that whole tape."

"Well, either way there are bigger scandals and issues at hand. Eventually both should blow over," Pounce replied.

"Good to know. And the vote for the new Chancellor?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's to come before the Senate tomorrow."

"Who are the runners this time?" Macavity asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Myself and two others, neither of who were very loyal to the Chancellor. There are worse candidates I suppose."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, good luck, I'm not sure I'm even allowed a Senate vote at the moment."

"Oh?" Coricopat glanced at him.

He shrugged. "Not sure, being operative. I think the general consensus is I'm too close to the Jedi order to be objective. Which is sorta hilarious in its own way. Plus, with Vic stepping down, my appointment is in question."

Pounce nodded slightly, "Makes sense."

"Maybe I can. Things have been too busy to really work that out," he said with a sigh.

"Well, they're going to be busy for a while, but they should start to even out a bit eventually." The other senator spoke again.

Mistoffelees offered him a smile, nodding. "Yeah. It'll work out. Aside from that particular vote, I'm thinking retirement anyway."

"Retirement? Really?" Pounce's brows rose and Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees.

"I mean, from the Senate." Mistoffelees shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't decide whether I'd be more help here or there, and since everyone suddenly knows I'm on the side of the Jedi, it seems like the temple could actually use my help more... if you'd have me," he said, turning to Yoda.

The small Jedi considered him for a long moment. "Too old to begin the training," he muttered and Mistoffelees smiled faintly.

Coricopat's lips quirked upward into a faint smile at that, but he spoke quietly, "He always has been, but it doesn't change the fact that he's got force powers beyond what we've encountered."

"And I just keep getting older," Mistoffelees pointed out. "But... I don't mean formal training anyway. Just, sort of think it might be good for you guys to have more people helping out. Even if it's just running around the galaxy and picking up kids. You're really lacking in manpower. Some training might not go amiss though," he murmured.

Cori nodded slightly at that, glancing at Master Yoda.

Finally, the Jedi Master nodded. "Your help we would appreciate. Some... training you might need," Yoda admitted as well. "Some teaching perhaps you could do as well."

Mistoffelees eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to Coricopat. The Jedi's brows rose at that, he certainly hadn't been expecting that answer.

"If control over your powers you have, a new way of using the Force you've found for healing," Yoda said, and didn't sound like he really liked admitting it.

"Oh."

Pouncival looked surprised at that, but didn't comment, "Well, I'll leave you all to it. I should be on my way. I'm due to meet with a few other senators. Good day, and good luck."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile. "Good luck yourself, Pounce." The Senator offered them a slight bow and slipped away. Mistoffelees watched him before turning back to the Jedi. "So, rebuilding here first?"

Coricopat nodded, "Rebuilding here first."

"Gonna take a while," Mistoffelees said, running a hand through his hair and linking his arms with Coricopat. "We need to make sure the living quarters are functional first, I think, before we can get any more trainees, or start the youngling's training again..."

"Then we'd best check on those. And double check that the communications center is still fully functional. It works well enough, but I'd like to double check," Coricopat responded.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Let's get started then."

Yoda watched them, shaking his head slightly. "Long path before us, I see."

Arms still linked, Mistoffelees and Coricopat strolled through the halls, Macavity following them, a bit more quiet until Mistoffelees brought up a question about the twins. Nearly roaring in both pride and annoyance, Macavity finally became animated, Coricopat just shaking his head as they walked.

Yoda sighed as he continued to watch the three bicker and laugh. "Long, long path before us," he said, turning to go about his own tasks.

* * *

><p>Yoda is really unsure what to make of all this.<p>

And this brings us to the end of our three story set. It was great fun to write, and I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Always remember, just because a story is finished does not mean authors don't enjoy getting feedback on it even then. Reviews are greeted with open arms and given to a good home, we promise.

Thanks all for reading, and we'll hopefully see you around other stories!


End file.
